PaRappa's Hat Ties (Fanfictionnet edition)
by Silverwingsdragon
Summary: After a bit of confusion PaRappa is turning into a dog. Yes I know he's already a dog, I mean like the dog that plays fetch with you or chases squirrels. Well at least that's how it began. Although it seems it's the end for him, in reality is a new adventure that has PaRappa discover himself all over again.
1. Ripped in half

(originally on wattpad, enjoy!)

By Silverwings_dragon pleaded by Fro.akie (meaning she forced me to write this)

PaRappa was skateboarding

Fast

He had been practicing in his free time way more often to see if he could maximize his speed. His goal; to get to his house faster than his bus could. It was something really stupid to do, but it had just become habit now. He didn't even care if the bus got to his home before him every single time. It was just fun in it's entirety, something out of the norm, like himself.

He was getting ready for his favorite part of the ride- the final hill. This hill was so steep that PaRappa often slowed down as not to trip and hurt himself. But this time things were going to be different. PaRappa was feeling brave today (well not all day just right now). He felt as if for a moment his skateboard could start to get lift and leave the ground. He was looking towards his house. The future seemed clear and calm. Just when he was just getting comfortable with being this fast, one of his front wheels hit a rock.

It worried him greatly that he was going to have such a hard fall. Because of the angle of the hill and the way the rock hit the wheel PaRappa went out instead of down.

That was where he lost his hat for the second time.

As you all may know nobody really knows what is underneath PaRappa's hat. For the sake of this fanfiction he just has a head of fur like on the rest of his body with no hair hair. In their world that would considered bald. Yes that means that PJ is bald, but he also doesn't wear any clothes so I can assume that he doesn't care.

Anyway PaRappa had fallen a far distance. He had fallen so far that he almost got his head crushed by upcoming traffic. His hat on the other hand, had flung itself off his head as soon as rock hit wheel.

Unfortunately Gaster, the rabbit thief, saw the hat on it's own. He was parked right there waiting for the light to turn green. Gaster reached down from his van window and picked up PaRappa's hat casually. He the started playing with it, enjoying his easy steal. Hats like those went up in price due to PaRappa's growing popularity.

When PaRappa finally got to grips with his predicament, he saw that Gaster indeed had his hat. He was really embarrassed to be without it. At this point in time he was tired of Gaster randomly stealing his things. He didn't know how to really react. He walked over to Gaster's van and put his hand out.

"Give me my hat back Gaster," PaRappa said trying to be assertive. He was hoping that Gaster in being caught red hat handed would just give up.

"What hat? I ain't ever ever seen no hat," Gaster said hiding the hat in his lap.

"I know you have it just give it up!" PaRappa was worried that the light would turn green any second now.

"Ok you can have it," Gaster extended his arm with the hat in it, but right on the last second Gaster pulled it back up.

"HaHaHaHa! you oh..." Gaster said before seeing that PaRappa had caught the hat. He was trying to tug it out of his hands.

"Gah! Give it back!" PaRappa said starting to pull.

"No!" Gaster said thrushing his body into the van to pull. That was when the red light turned green. Gaster's van started to drive away. With both Gaster and PaRappa pulling on the hat and the van making it stretch even more. It snapped.

"Ow!" PaRappa shouted. He was left with the top half of his hat while Gaster had the bottom half.

"Blaaaaaa!" Gaster stuck his tongue out as his van driven by his partner Groober went off into the distance. PaRappa angrily put on the top half of his hat on his head and continued skating home. He had other hats, but now his trademark favorite hat had been destroyed. He was angry, but that feeling couldn't last too long for someone like him. He soon later forgot.


	2. School chat

The next school day Sunny Funny, Katy Kat, Paula Fox, Matt Major, and PJ Berri all noticed that PaRappa's hat was golden instead of his usual orange hat

"Uh PaRappa what's with the gold hat?" Katy asked pointing to her own head.

"Yeah what's with it?" Everyone asked in unison.

"Oh, I just got a new hat. Mine kinda got destroyed heheheh," PaRappa rubbed the back of his head nervously because he was on the spot.

"How'd that happen?" PJ asked. He then fell asleep one millisecond later.

"Gaster got to it," He responded.

"Oh, sorry," Sunny said.

"I can't believe-" Matt started.

"Well you should believe," PaRappa butted in.

"No, I can't believe that Gaster hasn't been jailed yet," Matt said.

"Oh," PaRappa wished he hadn't butted in. It was a little rude.

"I think I oughta tell the police about him. I've had enough of Gaster stealing our stuff," Matt continued.

"He once stole some of my playing cards," Paula said.

"He stole one of my shirts while it was drying once," Katy said.

"He stole some earrings from me," Sunny included. Everyone kinda stared at her after that. "What?" She asked.

"You don't have any ears," PJ said. He then fell back asleep.

"Ever wonder why some people have ears or tails or whatever and some people don't?" Katy asked scratching her chin.

"Good question. Uh, I don't know," PaRappa said.

"Genetics are the answer to that question! According to this book a long time ago when people were just starting out, they were separated by what animal or object they came from. Nowadays we are all just 'people'. There are still what we came from around today, but we are more sophisticated than what we came from," Matt said.

"That still only answers one 'why' though. Why wouldn't cats, dogs, or birds or bears that aren't people not just become people like the one's before them. We live more comfortable lifestyles. We don't need to hunt for our food, we have a supermarket," Paula said.

"I guess you'd have to ask them. Who knows, they might ask you why people didn't stay in the wild," Matt said like a teacher.

"Well, I definitely wouldn't want to be like a flower flower. They don't even think, let alone talk," Sunny said.

"Yet they still thrive even without eyes to see or ears to hear," Matt said. After that Sunny couldn't stop thinking about how she heard anything to begin with. You should start thinking about how you can hear these words in your head even though they aren't sounds.

Just then the teacher came in. He had a bag over his head.

"Typical," Paula whispered to herself.


	3. Stargazers

After the school day was over the group planned to meet up at PaRappa Town park to just hang out. PaRappa arrived via skateboard. The only person that hadn't arrived yet was Matt.

"Where's Matt," PaRappa asked anyone.

"He's telling the police about Gaster," PJ said.

"Oh, hey PJ did Gaster ever steal anything from you?" PaRappa asked.

"My energy," PJ said.

"Explain," PaRappa asked. Unfortunately PJ was already asleep again "Hmm," Just then Matt ran over to the park.

"Hey Matt. What'd the police say?" PaRappa asked.

"They said that they were already investigating Gaster for weeks now," Matt said, "Can we change the subject? I'm so tired of hearing about Gaster," They all nodded.

"Let's talk about dreams. I once had a dream that we were all flat but stuff around us wasn't," Paula said.

"But we've all had dreams like that," Katy said.

"You do!? You're kidding," Paula said.

"No, we all have dreams about being flat. Flat as paper," Matt said, "I don't just have dreams about that though. I also have dreams about being big impressive and snobby. I also go out of my way to find giant foods,"

"Weird," Sunny said. Peaceful silence for a moment.

"You have any new raps PaRappa?" Katy asked.

"Oh, uh only a little bit of one," PaRappa hated when they asked. He always felt on the spot.

"There's no need to be nervous just start," Katy said,"It's ok if it isn't done. What's it about?"

"Space," PaRappa said. He sighed, "Maybe one day, we won't have to theorize what space has in store,

we would not have to guess lies, we'd know so much more

Comets, stars, galaxies ahead-

sometimes I feel so small asleep in my bed. That's all I got so far," His friends clapped and PaRappa blushed.

"That was really good!" Sunny said, "Are you gonna make that a full song?"

"Well, it depends on how the rest of it turns out. But sure I could make it a full song," PaRappa blushed deeper. Matt nudged PJ awake. He wanted to see if PaRappa and Sunny were going anywhere. Unfortunately that was not so. Both of them just made excuses to not look each other in the eye like an ant or a squirrel. Matt grumbled and laid himself down in the grass. PJ did the same.

"I hate to ask but were you planning on making any collab songs with Milkcan anytime soon? I was hoping we could possibly pull in new fans," Katy asked.

"Well I would love to Katy, but i've got a lot on my plate right now. I've got 3 raps i'm working on along with school. Maybe during the summer when i'm a little more free," PaRappa hoped he wasn't being rude.

"I could write a song," Paula butted in.

"No offence, but do you really have any experience in writing songs?" Katy asked.

"I take offence," Paula laid herself on the ground crossing her arms. PaRappa and Katy were the last to lay down on the grass, so they did so joining the group..

"Ever worry that you don't know what you're doing in your life," PaRappa asked, "Like I know I love to rap and I'm always getting better, but what if I come across something that I love even more?"

"I understand what you're talking about, Except I haven't really found one single love," Matt said, "I'm all over the place. Sometimes i'm scared i'll never find something to do with my life,"

"Same here," Sunny said," I don't wanna work at some grocery store for the rest of my life,"

"Well, at least life isn't boring it's... funny and an adventure," Paula said.

"Nice words Paula," Matt said.

"Why are we so metaphorical all of a sudden? heh," Katy said trying to lighten the mood (even if metaphorical is the wrong word to use).

"I think we're just star gazing," Matt said.

"What?"

"I mean... You know how star light travels so far that even if the star is gone the light might still shine in the sky. Sometimes there is a new star too, and the light from it takes a very long time to get to us. So much so, that we can't even see that star yet," Matt explained.

"Stargazers huh. Wow..." PaRappa said. He was thinking about perhaps naming his space song Stargazers. He imagined himself as a space explorer. He saw a comet and landed on it in his new hat shaped rocket ship.

"I don't know Sir there doesn't seem to be any water here," He said.

"Look closer the thing is covered in ice," His authority said.

"Oh," PaRappa said back, feeling kinda dumb. He stopped imagining.


	4. the opposite of BIG

It's been 2 months, and nothing much has happened (Well, if you call Hairdresser Octopus's red side joining a gang while his blue side knows nothing, Matt getting abducted by aliens [Don't worry he's back on… Earth?] and Milkcan traveling 20 years in the future and becoming famous only to come back to the present, is nothing) That was monstrosity of a sentence. I bet you didn't notice the random 3 in there. There is no 3, come on you're better at reading than that. You would've noticed it.

Like how you didn't notice a non existing 3, PaRappa didn't notice that he was getting smaller.

But someone as short as PaRappa has got to notice at some point. It took him five inches to finally notice, Well, PJ noticed. They were going to go do competitive skateboarding with just the two of them that saturday.

"Have I gotten taller… Or are you getting shorter?" He said sleepily.

"Hmm? Maybe you've gotten taller," PaRappa suggested, "People don't shrink," PJ raised a brow. "Ok people shrink sometimes, but why would I just shrink for no reason?"

"I don't know, maybe you need to eat more," PJ had now unintentionally made himself hungry.

"Are you even sure i'm shrinking at all? You would have to give me some proof," PaRappa said. PJ shrugged.

"We don't have anything that could help us really, unless you have your height written down somewhere. I sure don't," PJ said. He craved the mineral. PaRappa imagined what would happen if he shrank infinitely. He saw himself in a massive multi colored void. A germ walked up to him.

"I'm a germ and even i'm taller than you," Said the germ. PaRappa felt bad. He stopped imaging.

"Well I guess we'll never know," PJ said. He then got onto his skateboard and rode into Phat Donut with 0 effort whatsoever. PaRappa followed.

Later in the day he did start to notice that some things he used to look down at were much closer to his face than ever before. He was afraid that they might soon be looking down at him. He decided to talk to his dad about it.

Papa was in the dining room tinkering with some small gadgets while listening to a radio show talking about toasters.

"Uh dad… do you think i'm getting shorter?" He asked.

"Hmm? You know I don't really know if that can even happen. Especially at your age. Why do you ask? Are you feeling vertically challenged?" Papa said. PaRappa sat down at the table and started fiddling with some used tape.

"I guess I do. I don't think I could stand to be any shorter," PaRappa stuffed his face around his arms and laid his head of the table.

"Well, just because you're short doesn't mean you're any better or worse as a person," Papa said.

"I know. But this isn't about how I act, It's about how I look," PaRappa said.

"Well make short people look good," Papa said. PaRappa smiled.

"I sure will," He said, "But, hmm do you have my height from before. I want to see it, just to be sure,"

"Well ok, I'll go look in your files," Papa went over to his computer and went to the clinic's data on PaRappa. PaRappa got up out of his seat and put the tape back on the table.

"Ok so this is your height from 2 months ago. Now we just have to measure and compare," Papa went over to a closet and took out a tape measure. "Take off your shoes and your hat please," He said. PaRappa did so. Both of those objects made him look taller. He hoped nobody was watching while he was most vulnerable. Papa put the 0 end of the tape measure down on the ground, and held it there with his foot. He looked at the current measurement then he looked at the data from 2 months ago. He tried to hold in a laugh.

"What?" PaRappa said getting back on his shoes and blue hat (I don't think anyone can stand the gold hat for too long).

"I don't really know how to tell you but, you've declined in size more than most people GROW in 2 years. You're shinking A LOT," Papa chuckled.

"And how is this funny!? THIS IS AWFUL!"

"Oh sorry son, it's just not what I was expecting. It was so ridiculous it was funny. I'm not laughing at you I swear," Papa still thought it funny, but he tried his best to hold in another laugh.

The front door was kicked open to a human dude singing.

"-and OOOOOOOOOO! The places I go! ..Imagination without, calculation is as fun as it's absurd. It' beauty that's unheeeeeard! I was bored in the real world but now that's out of the picture! If i'm ever going out i'm doing it like a hipster. If I can dream than I can make, why ever calculaaaate?! And OOOOOOOOOO! The places i've been, the places i'll go, I won't ever go home-" He waltzed out the back door.

"Who was that?" PaRappa asked.

"I think his name is Rodney," Papa said squinting.

"How do you know him?"

"I have no idea,"


	5. Doctor's Vist

Papa scheduled a doctor's appointment 2 days since then. PaRappa urged it to be soon, very soon. He was afraid, but he also kind of ignored it like it didn't exist. He just didn't really get what was going on so he decided that worrying about it was a waste of energy. This didn't stop him from feeling self conscious about his size though. Especially around Sunny who in fact found him cuter being smaller. He didn't tell anyone that he was shrinking, but everyone could see it. He didn't even show any sign of worry whatsoever.

Except for when he finally went to go and see what was wrong. He became short of breath, and very shivery about it, but that was just worry build up releasing itself into a slight panic.When Papa, Pinto, and PaRappa were waiting in the waiting room he couldn't help chattering his teeth.

"What's wrong with you PaRappa?" Pinto asked. She was holding Uee who was staring into the distance.

"i'M NeRvOuS," PaRappa replied. He cleared his throat and tried to relax his mouth for a moment,"I mEan, what if I shrink forEVer?"

"Then i'll be the big brother, well big sister," Pinto said.

"I doN't think tHat hElps," PaRappa said.

"PaRappa er... Rappa?" the doctor said looking at her clipboard. PaRappa screamed and fell over in response. He then immediately got up as to not let the moment linger. "You wanna bring them?" The doctor pointed to PaRappa's fam.

"YEs," PaRappa said. They walked through a strange hall. At one point it looked like a dead end, but in fact you had to rock climb up. Once they were on the second floor they all sat down in the brightly colored room. The window was not actually a window but a giant screen playingJet Baby vs Superman. The doctor turned it off via remote that was lying on the patient bed.

"Now what are we here for today?" The doctor asked.

"I'm uh, uh,um… I'm shrinking... rapidly," PaRappa saying it for himself made it seem even more true.

"Hmm," The doctor said in interest.

"Is there anything you could diagnose doctor?" Papa asked.

"Well people are known to shrink, but not at PaRappa's age. Not even close. This seems to be an oddity of genetics. How much have you shrunk since your last measurement?" The doctor asked.

"Five inches," PaRappa said grimly.

"Did you say five inches?!" The doctor was shocked,"That's impossible…Are you sure that is accurate?"

"Yes it is. I checked just a couple days ago. It surprised me too," Papa said.

"Well i'm sorry but I don't have anything on that unless we had more data to use. Perhaps we could take a blood sample and look at your DNA for any errors, but I've never seen or heard anything like this in my life," The doctor said. She started to go, disappointed with herself.

"WAIT!" PaRappa said to the doctor," I have eh, one more thing you need to know," He turned around to reveal a tail. Papa and Pinto gasped. PaRappa went red in the face. His hat slumped over his eyes.

"I'm guessing from their reactions that... GASP! This changes everything," She said.

The doctor led them down into an underground cave via a rickety work elevator. She held with her a torch of flame. This made PaRappa nervous to go to such extremes. He just wanted to know what his diagnosis was. The stress from wondering was killing him. "Ah, there it is!" The doctor said. She ran over to an ancient book.

"What's that?" Pinto asked.

"A book of curses," The doctor said.

"GAHHH! Curses!? I'm cused?!" PaRappa fell on his knees and whimpered.

"Well, curses are just one term for it. Magic can start all sorts of chain reactions causing problems in the body . We don't usually learn about these because 'They're not science' or whatever. Luckily we have this book that talks about all sorts of magical do dads from the olden days. Book, Show me werewolf," the doc said. The book started flipping around until it found the tan witheredpage on werewolves.

"I'M A WEREWOLF!?" PaRappa panicked.

"Well I don't really know. We'd have to compare symptoms," The doctor cleared her throat,"'Lycanthropy Starts out by being infected with a bite from another lycanthrope. Transformation occurs on nights when the moon is full, or when in emotional destress. symptoms include caving of meat, hair increasing, and midnight drunkard memories '- have you been bitten by any sort of monster recently? Or ya know...any of these symptoms?"

"No," PaRappa hoped that that meant this was the end of that prediction.

"Hmm. I totally thought It was gonna be that one. Book! Is there anything in here about shrinking?" The doctor asked. The book opened up to a shrinking spell and the rest of the pages on shrinking started to glow bright blue. The doctor skimmed through 'The shrinking spell'. "Eh there's nothing about growing any tails in this one. Hmm no not that one either. Ah check this one out! It's called 'hat ties'. You seem to be fond of hats. Let's see 'cursed hats are hats that need constant wear in order to keep symptoms from happening. Symptoms are growing or shrinking, fever, memory loss, transformation. If patient doesn't get his/her cused hat back on they will fully turn into their object\animal counterpart as in elephant, ant, lamp, chair, etc.' Ohh! Says here It was used by dogs to weaken cat armines and that for cats the spell goes into effect faster than dogs who created the spell. Neat! Did you lose any hats that you've worn practically your whole life?" She asked.

"yEs…. I'm gonna lie down now," PaRappa said as he got on the cave floor.

"What are our treatment options?" Papa asked.

"Put the hat back on. that's the only cure," The doctor said. The Rappa's started sprinting to the end of the cave to get home to try and find his hat when the doctor stopped them.

"Wait, what was the condition of the hat when you last saw it?"

"Split in half…" PaRappa whimpered on the ground.

"Then it won't work. The future is sealed… YOU PARAPPA C. RAPPA WILL BE A PRIMITIVE DOG IN LESS THAN 2 MONTHS. Live the rest of your anthro days in peace," The doctor shouted.


	6. PJ Berri

PaRappa didn't exactly know what to do. He was sitting in his room feeling unsure of himself. What would he even be like when it was all over? He would be a dog dog, but what then? Would he just sorta be a dog dog and just sorta live doing dog things and whatnot.

He had to tell his friends, or maybe he didn't. He wondered if he should say something else other than 'I'm gonna turn into a dog dog'. It seemed dishonest but PaRappa did not want them to see him in such a distressed state. He got up out of bed and decided that he was going to tell PJ first due to them both being very close. He rode via bike over to his apartment. PaRappa parked his bike on a bike rack and locked it. Upon arriving at the small apartment of PJ Berri he knocked on the door. PJ answered it.

"Hi PaRappa. You didn't tell me you were coming over," PJ said softly.

"Forgive me for impoliteness, but I got to talk to you about something. It's about my shrinking," PaRappa said twiddling his opposable thumbs.

"Come on in then, I have tea," PJ moved backwards into his house without moving his legs, he then walked towards the kitchen/living room. That was basically the entire apartment. The whole place was in need of a good clean up. Most of the mess was made up of food stuff. PaRappa didn't really mind though he was used to it. He walked in and closed the door. PaRappa then sat down in a comfy chair facing the tv while PJ got the tea. PJ came from the kitchen area with 2 cups in hand and sat down in another chair. He handed one of the cups over to PaRappa. "So what what's up with your shrinking?" PJ asked.

"Uh, ok so I went to the doctor the other day and apparently... Ha, um," PaRappa stuttered. PJ sat up in his chair as to send a message to PaRappa that he was listening. PaRappa took a deep breath, "I'm gonna turn into a dog,"

"But you are a dog," PJ said.

"Yeah I know, I mean like a dog dog," PaRappa said. PJ widened his eyes,"Don't tell anyone about it. It's enough stress on it's own. It's like i'm gonna die or something,"

"You're secret's safe with me, unless it's not," PJ said smiling.

"PJ!!!" PaRappa shouted.

"I'm just kidding," PJ smiled.

"Also, guess what," PaRappa hinted.

"What?" PJ was still smiling.

"I got a tail now," PaRappa said as if it was some sort of new videogame.

"Wow really? let me see," PJ leaned in. PaRappa grabbed his tail from behind him so that both of them could see it.

"I usually hide it under my pants, but I kinda like it now. It's also super weird how I just sorta grew it though," PaRappa said fiddling with it.

"I wish my tail was as long as yours. Mine can't even move. It doesn't have any purpose to exist. Well, When I have a tail. Sometimes I just don't have one," PJ said.

"How does that happen?" PaRappa asked tilting his head. PJ shrugged in response.

"Back to the dog thing. Are you going to have the mind of a dog dog too or just the body," PJ said. He seemed a bit more active now that he was involved in conversation. Before PJ was just sleeping while reruns of Friends went on for 3 hours.

"Well the doctor did say that a part of being a dog dog is to have the mind of a dog dog," PaRappa said.

"Oh, that's AWFUL aren't you scared!? How'd this happen?!" PJ said genuinely concerned. It surprised PaRappa.

"I am a bit scared, but I don't worry about it for now. I think I would crack if I did, and then I would have no more happy days left in my complex person life. So Meh. And it doesn't really matter how it happened anymore. It wouldn't change anything," PaRappa said with an empty voice.

"Well, I'll miss you. The you, you are now. And I won't ever stop being your friend just cause, ya know. If you ever need someone to talk to before it's all over my phone service is always being paid by my parents," PJ was fully awake and emotional. PaRappa didn't exactly know how to react. He looked outside of himself to realize that this was like telling his best friend he was going to die without warning. He was just a kid starting his rap career. Such a bright start with a quick grim ending. He then stopped looking outside himself and saw that kid was him. He wasn't going to see the ending of the story. No, he was going to see it with new eyes. It didn't stop it from being scary and mysterious. He was trapped in a body that was canceling his 'humanity'. Nobody wanted it to be this way. Nobody.

"Don't cry PJ I'm still me right now. Let's just watch some tv, and spend some quality time," PaRappa tried to calm PJ's sudden stress.

"Ok... but you pick what we're watching and OH!" PJ got up and went looking for something in a pile of clothes he never wore. He grabbed out a camcorder.

"What's that for?" PaRappa asked.

"To remember you by," PJ put the camera up a shelf and positioned it to look at PaRappa.

"Are you just gonna record me watching tv?" He asked. PJ nodded. "Well ok. Is Jet baby the animated series on?"

After about 4 hours of naps, tv commentary, and food raps PaRappa was on his way home. He started humming, and then he started singing. It was peaceful, yet so dark. "In the end of times, it'll be just you, and me. We're all alone, waiting for one more show. Just me and the band sitting here playing through radioactive sand. So take our hands it'll be alright, let's melt away tonight.

It's the end of days! And no one's going anywhere! but that's ok, take our hands and melt away- in the audience," He sang atop his bike. He was starting to shed tears. He didn't know if they were happy or sad tears.(SONG-"The end of times" by Chaoticcanineculture). It was going to take a lot of courage to tell his remaining four friends this. He decided that he was just going to tell them that he was going to die. He made this decision based around how he wanted to be remembered.


	7. Matt Major

The next day the friend group met up at the basketball court to play some knockout. Both PaRappa and PJ were out of commission as they had both stayed up all night crying. Despite their dramatic situation, their tired, bloodshot-eyedfaces cracked up Paula, Matt, and Katy ever so often. The faces had a different effect for Sunny. She thought the look made them look hotter, especially PaRappa as she already saw him to be attractive before.

This out of commission didn't last very long for PaRappa. He went from zero to a hundred as soon as he made his first shot in. Soon he was shooting baskets like a maniac. So much so that sometimes he would ignore the rules and just play around. He also started staring at Matt and wanting to challenge Matt more than anyone else when it came to the game.

"ANd he shoots… OH OHHHH FIRST TRY," PaRappa said he ran out of his spot in the line and ran around in circles with his hands up in the air.

"PaRappa what's with you? You're acting really weird," Sunny said. Everyone else nodded.

"You're not usually this excited, about basketball, or anything," Katy said.

"And you keep running around in circles. Weren't you just really tired a little while ago?" Paula said.

"You also keep staring at me," Matt added honestly,"Why, do you keep doing that?"

"Uhh, I wanted to know if you wanted to play video games at my place," PaRappa wished he hadn't staired.

"Sure," Matt shrugged with his hands in his pockets.

"Ok, LET'S GO," PaRappa switched from a standing position to a running transition so fast he fell over. He got up like it didn't happen, but before he could get to his bike PJ gabbed his shoulder.

"Are you ok?" He asked sleepily but with a worried twang.

"You guys keep saying there's something wrong with me. I'm just a little jumpy,"

"Yeah jumpy, like my uncle's dog dog," Katy said. This struck a chord with PaRappa. He was acting like a dog. He fell on his knees and yelled.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked.

"Let's just go," PaRappa said suddenly out of energy.

At the Rappa household Matt and PaRappa were playing WipEout 3 (ps1) together.

"PaRappa, you don't usually invite me over by myself. Is there any reason why? You're acting really strange. If you've got any stuff going on you can talk to me about it or whatever,"

"I'm dieing. I'm going to die in about two months," PaRappa said grimly yet dishonesty.

"PaRappa! I had no idea! I'm so sorry!" Matt was not expecting that.

"It's ok, just don't tell anyone," PaRappa said.

"I won't. I pinky swear, the real pinky swear where I cut my pinky off if I tell," Matt said showing PaRappa his pinky finger.

"You don't have to do that. Just don't tell anyone until i'm gone. It's ok after that," PaRappa explained.

"Well?" Matt started.

"What?" PaRappa was confused.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! You gotta do all the stuff on your bucket list! You're sitting here playing video games when you could be doing so much other stuff!" Matt barked. PaRappa realized that he was staring and playing with Matt because he was the only other dog in his friend group. Everyone knows that dogs love playing with other dogs. PaRappa felt embarrassed that he had let this instinct tell him what to do. "So? What's on your bucket list?" Matt was looking straight in his eyes now awaiting a response.

"Uh. To date Sunny," PaRappa said.

"Uh huh," Matt nodded, "Anything else?"

"Not really. All the other stuff I want to do takes up time I don't have. I wouldn't care about those things if I could just get Sunny to be my girl. Or at least tell her how I feel," PaRappa said.

"OK. Let's get started," Matt got up and started looking around the room.

"What are you doing?" PaRappa asked.

"Looking for paper. If we're going to do this properly than we have to plan it out," Matt said.

After about ten minutes they had this procedure put in stages.

Stage one: have more quality time with Sunny. Just the two of you hang out together and try to understand one another.

Stage two: get closer physically and mentally. Do that hug stuff and when you sit next to each other be able to feel the warmth of each other's body heat.

Stage three: Start telling her you love her. Make it true. And when the time is right just ask her. You gotta be honest with yo girl, and if you're not ready to tell her then you ain't ready to date her.

"Hey PaRappa could I ask what terminal illness you've got?" Matt asked.

"Uh, Hat Ties," PaRappa said.

"That doesn't sound like an illness. That sounds like an outfit," Matt joked.

"Why don't you seem as sad, or scared, about all this?" PaRappa hoped he didn't make him feel bad.

"Oh, sorry if I seem insensitive. I just like to live in the present. I also just wanted to focus on the bucket list. It's better that way you know. Oh, and some advice, don't force the relationship. The last thing you wanna do is die with a fake relationship," Matt said as he left for home.

"Bye! Thanks for the advice," PaRappa looked at the list. He then smelled it. It smelled like Matt. "Hmm," He said.


	8. Stone Cold

The next day was a Monday, a school day. Papa said PaRappa didn't have to go to school anymore if he didn't want to. PaRappa went anyway. He didn't care much about grades anymore. He just wanted to be with his friends. He still had to tell all three of the girls about what was going on with him. He didn't look forward to telling Sunny the most.  
PaRappa's hands were starting to stiffen up. They were also starting to grow paw pads that were very itchy and hard. PaRappa tried his best to hide them from everyone, but that was harder due to using his hands all the time. His hands were also a grim reminder that he was becoming a dog, as everyone see's their hands more often than anything else. It made him feel quite empty of soul throughout the day. He talked way less, ate way less, and was just generally out of it.  
That behavior was also true with Matt, who had lived in the future last night and cried. At this point the girls thought that they were all sick. Especially PaRappa who was sometimes going from super quiet to an excited maniac. During those points in time he just let himself enjoy the bubbly feeling as it was really the best feeling he could have that day.  
It was way better than to shiver cold, in the warmth of those days. He was suffering from death anxiety. He felt as if someone was stealing his soul. Life being sucked out of him. He felt so dead he wondered how he could even still even be there, but it was just anxiety and nothing fatal.  
His constant scrambled thoughts had made him a little careless. So careless that his tail was showing while he was running around the track during gym. Stone Cold, a rock man who smells like a wet sidewalk and only wore pants and suspenders saw it. He often watched the teens run around it while he was on break. He had watched PaRappa before, and he knew that he had no tail before this. He walked over to the gym teacher.  
"Hmm, did that student have a tail before this?" Stone mumbled pointing to PaRappa.  
"Who PaRappa?" The gym teacher squinted and tried to get a closer look, "His paper's don't say he's got a tail OI! PaRappa get over here!" PaRappa slugged over.  
"Yeah?" He hoped it wasn't anything bad.  
"You never told us you got a tail!" The gym teacher said.  
"Uh... I don't have a tail," PaRappa said noticing that his tail has out and there was no hiding it now.  
"You don't have a tail huh? Right there be a lie," Stone said crossing his arms, "Did you heh, not have a tail before?"  
"Well, no," PaRappa told the truth. Stone grumbled his deep voice and raised his eyebrows.  
"What are you? Some type a werewolf hehe," Stone chuckled. PaRappa laughed nervously. Too nervously.  
"Alright you can continue running PaRappa. We'll have to update your profile," The gym teacher said writing down a note to himself that PaRappa had a tail.  
"Heh, you'll have to update it more than once when i'm done," PaRappa mumbled on his way back to the track. Unfortunately Stone Cold heard it. Stone rushed to his shed and grabbed a Polaroid camera. He then took a picture of PaRappa running over to the track.  
"What's that for?" The gym teacher gave Stone the hairy eyeball.  
"None a your business," Stone said. He went back to his shed and nailed the developing picture into a wall. Next to the picture was four other pictures. They all had an 'x' through them. Stone wrote 'Pa Rapper' in the description of the developing photo.  
"That's too bad Pa Rapper. You're gonna be the youngest werewolf i've killed yet,"

(Not so fun fact: I've had a really bad case of Death Anxiety myself. I would wish it on no one because it really feels like someone is stealing your soul. I tried to eat, and I gave up because the taste was like acid, and to swallow created pain.)


	9. Dizzy

Katy and Paula were going to Club Fun that night. PaRappa took it as an opportunity to tell one of them. It wasn't exactly the best place, but he didn't want to waste any time. When he arrived the place was already pumping with light, music, and energy. It was a little overwhelming. He had been there before but now he felt the vibrations quake his being and the lights blind his psyche. It was dizzy and overwhelming so he didn't want to be there for too long. He just had to find his friends in the crowd. The music went to a low rumble and PJ DJ went in front of his turn tables.  
"Yo How's Club Fun hanging'?" PJ asked the crowd. They cheered their hearts out, "Ah haha yeah! I got a special anocecemet for all of you! Aight, aight, so these two girls have challenged each other tonight on who's the better songwriter. Now I know this is a little bit sudden but I think this will really spice things up. ON YOUR RIGHT WELCOME MILLLLKCAAN! AND ON YOUR LEFT SAY HELLO TO THE NEVER BEFORE SEEN, PAULA FOX! The rules are simple WHOEVER THE CROWD WANTS TO HEAR MORE PLAYS THE WHOLE MATCH. It starts with 30 seconds of time for each songwriter to play! Milkcan stars 3! 2! 1!"  
Milkcan started off with a quick guitar and a reading bass guitar. The drums had not yet started it's beat. Katy smiled angrily at Paula from across the room.  
"You're a, bad influence dead on the street, Cause i'm a, beast that can't be beat- gonna scrap all the lies that you've told me, but I can't stop your brain-wash-ing.

You think you can keep your secrets under lock and key!? You think you can cheat on me?  
Well you're dead wrong to think that I, can't see what you're hiding,"

" It's the end of the night and I've never seen you better, blue hood, nice shoes, warm weather. I follow you to the dead end street, where you say, you come out to eat. It's a, full moon soon, way past afternoon. Black street, dark sky, cold home. You point ever there and say "that's where the werewolves roam"

PaRappa was tired of hearing about werewolves. He wanted to find backstage where it wasn't so loud. Every song rang and bounced around his head. Every echo burned and made him dizzier. Backstage seemed so far away now. There was also too many people in his way making it seem even harder. He had made it up in his mind that he was going to make it backstage. He had to believe that he was going to make it.  
PaRappa did, When he got to the guard he let PaRappa in right away.  
"I loved your last single," said the guard.  
"Thanks," PaRappa said.  
"Ohh! Could you do the thing?"  
"I gotta believe!" PaRappa shouted happily despite his current situation.  
"YES!" The guard squealed. PaRappa walked into the wooden backstage with its candles, numerous small rooms and low lit ceilings. Beams crisscrossed the entire place.  
"PJ? It's PaRappa. Where are you?" Parappa thought to himself that saying his own name seemed odd. He had a horrible headache. "Gahh sttttt," He said holding his head. Without any real reason, he had become afraid. He looked behind him but nobody was there. PaRappa then started to move forward. Suddenly the place was unfamiliar to him. He didn't know where he was, but he had been here many times. He walked and opened a door. It wasn't the door he remembered to be in that area. It freaked his out so much he slammed it. He turned around again and went in a different direction to find the same door. The next time he found a different door, but it still wasn't the one he wanted. "What's... going on here," He said scared.  
"PaRappa?" PJ said coming out of a door.  
"PJ! What's going on?!" PaRappa was so happy to have found him.  
"What are you talking about?" PJ was confused.  
"This place! I keep going to the same door, and i'm lost," PaRappa said.  
"PaRappa... Are you feeling ok? There isn't anything different about this place,"  
"What even is this place. Ohmygod I don't remember. How long have I been here?!"  
"PaRappa I think you should go home," PJ said.  
"No no I was here for a reason. I just gotta think," PaRappa paced around, "Aha! I'm at club fun to tell Katy or Paula my secret,"  
"Oh. Well if you need help getting home I can assist," PJ offered, "I don't want anything bad to happen to you PaRappa. You just got lost in the backstage of club fun. Aren't you scared you might get lost on your way home?"  
"I'm afraid I might lose myself on my way home," PaRappa said. Losing his memory really scared him for a second. He was still shivering on the fact that his brain wasn't working the way it usually did. If he couldn't trust his brain then could he trust anything? He knew it was only going to get worse and it was starting to become more and more like a nightmare. "GAH! It's just not fair! It's really not! I just wanted to LIVE and LOVE and, and CREATE! AND NOW I CAN'T DO ANY OF IT CAUSE I'M FALLING APART!... IT JUST AIN'T FAIR!" PaRappa burst out. He kicked the wall. PJ didn't know how to react. Just then Katy and Paula came out from the stage and went downstairs into backstage.  
"Oh hey PaRappa did you like our show?" Katy asked.  
"I would've won if I had a band to back me up," Paula said.  
"Yeah! You should of chose a different type of music. Remember your audience... BOI. These techno freaks ain't gonna like your pop singing," Katy said.  
"THEN WHY DO THEY LIKE ROCK!" Paula screamed.  
"Woah woah chill it. I gotta go so, uh, watch PaRappa for me ok. I gotta take him home, or maybe you guys can, I mean i'm gonna be here all night-" PJ said getting back on stage to his turntables.  
"Watch PaRappa? What are you 3?" Paula joked.  
"Heh, We'll take you home if you need any help PaRappa," Katy said.  
"Ok, but I'm gonna have to tell you guys something," PaRappa said.  
"Huh? What is it PaRappa?" Katy asked.  
"I'm dying. I've got 2 months," PaRappa said without lifting his head.  
"WHAT!" Both Katy and Paula gasped.  
"Who poisoned you? I'll punch em up and keep them alive so they suffer," Paula said punching air.  
"Nobody- well?... meh, but that's not necessary. I came here to tell you, but now i'd like to go home now. Don't tell anyone about what I told you today," PaRappa thought of possible people who could've cursed him.  
"Ok, your secret's safe with me," Katy said.  
"Same here," Paula said.  
"Did you get here on your bike? Cause if you got here in your dad's car we might have to get it later," Katy said. Luckily PaRappa got to Club Fun on his bike.  
"No. I got here on my bike," PaRappa mumbled. He was getting sleepy.  
"Ok good. Let's go," Paula said. Both of the girls had to drag PaRappa out because he refused to go back into Club Fun. Once he was out into PaRappa town again he was still barely there anymore. He was just so exhausted. The girls on the other hand were electrified with energy as they biked their way home. They would sometimes look back worried about PaRappa, but he did just fine following them.  
As soon as PaRappa was home he heard his dad was talking on the phone. He was conversing with the doctor.  
"You said two months but It seems to be going way quicker than that!... What do you mean you don't know the actual time it takes?! You can't just guess an estimate that imprecise!... Are you sure that's the only thing? Ok well, thank you for your service, goodnight!" Papa said.  
PaRappa didn't care too much about the conversation as much as he cared for sleep at the moment. He didn't even put on pajamas or go under the covers, he just fell into bed and slept.

(Fun fact: dogs do not remember things the way humans do. They remember in association, instead of an episodic memory.

Dogs are most likely to remember a cat does not like them, or that a person feeds them in a certain place rather than that they watched a movie with a person or ate toilet paper yesterday.

Dogs also have bad spatial memory. A dog was put in a star shaped hall with other halls as points. In each point was a bowl of food. By process of elimination the dog should of gone around the star until it got to an empty bowl. Instead it forgot what halls it already went to and got itself confused.)


	10. Mission Impossible

The next day PaRappa wondered if he should even go to school. With the new and different changes everyday, missing a day could possibly ensure that he wouldn't be able to tell Sunny. She would just figure it out by his looks. He also didn't want to risk getting lost on his way to and from certain areas. Not to even get started on the fact that his gym teacher knew he grew a tail. PaRappa didn't even tell him to keep it quiet. It was very possible that the whole teacher network knew.  
At that point he considered if it was even worth it. His friends would surely tell Sunny about why he wasn't around anymore. With all of them knowing it wouldn't be hard for them to figure out that they all shared a common secret. All except for PJ who knew the truth. He would probably tell unless PaRappa told PJ to just leave them thinking he was dead. Outside of PaRappa's window he spotted a small flying monster. It made him jump so much he fell out of bed.  
"Everything ok up there sport?!" His father called.  
"Yeah! I'm good," PaRappa yelled back.  
PaRappa decided that it was worth going. He told himself that it was going to be the most epic school day of his entire life. A perilous journey to reach out to two of his friends in a world that was prone to fall apart- his world. He thought of himself as a spy. Telling a secret code to a group of select individuals across treacherous gaps of lava on his horse.  
He got out of the house feeling pumped but soon up on his way to school he suddenly got lost. The world seemed like such a bigger place now that he was in it. He could go anywhere and get even more lost than he already was. Luckily for him he saw a school bus. It had students in it so he knew it was going to school. He tried his best to keep up, but the bus was much quicker than him. Soon it out rode him. PaRappa was considering going home... If he knew where that was. There was no other way. He had decided that he must get to school. There was no ifs ands or buts.  
"Heh, butts," PaRappa said to himself immaturely. Despite the bus being far away, he still knew where it was. He could hear it. He could _smell_ it. PaRappa thought this new ability was odd, but it was useful. He went with it and continued to follow the bus until he had made it to school. PaRappa arrived way later than he usually did, but at least he wasn't tardy when it came to school times (He usually came to school early to hang out with his friends).  
He rushed into school for homeroom just in time.  
"PaRappa why are you here so late?" Sunny asked, "And why is everybody look like they've gotten like, zero sleep. They won't tell me what's wrong with them," From behind Sunny, Matt gestured his hands kissing each other and then pointed to PaRappa.  
"Uh, I'll tell you sometime today. It's really important that we, uh, be alone," PaRappa tried his best not to look directly at Matt.  
"Oh. Where should we go?" Sunny asked.  
"Uh haha where do you wanna go?" PaRappa asked blushing.  
"Umm, I guess my place maybe," Sunny said. She started to blush too. Matt in the background was freaking out cause of all the _blush_.  
"Ok, I guess i'll meet you there right after school," PaRappa said avoiding eye contact.  
"Yeah," Sunny said. She smelled like sugar water, Matt smelled like paper, or a new book, PJ smelled like french fries, and Paula and Katy both smelled like an over saturated amount of perfume. PaRappa took in these new detailed smells. He could smell where they'd been before they got into class. He could hear other conversations in the halls and in other classrooms. He sneezed. _Sidewalk smell._ Stone Cold walked into the room.  
"Hello boys and girls. I am Mr. Cold. Your teacher isn't here today, so I insisted on helpin you folks study or somethin," Stone said smoothly and softly.  
"Where did he go? Is he sick?" a student asked.  
"He's on vacation. Piñata Island to be exact," Stone gave the student a card to Piñata Island. He then put on his reading glasses and looked at the teacher's note, "Ok so your teacher gave you some word search to do. I'm guessing ya'll know how to do one of these, so take one and pass it," Stone gave a counted number of papers to a column of desks and they passed it back. When he got to PaRappa, Stone started up a conversation. "Hey Pa Rapper how's your day?" He asked while aggressively counting papers.  
"It's a 'meh' mostly," PaRappa said.  
"A 'meh' huh? Mine's been way better," Stone Chuckled.  
"Ok," PaRappa said uncomfortable in his seat.  
"Do you like to plan for things Pa Rapper? Or do you just let stuff happen?" Stone asked.  
"I guess I just let stuff happen most of the time," PaRappa said honestly.  
"If I were you I would plan stuff more often. Do you have any plans tonight?" Stone asked. It was getting really awkward.  
"Uh, yes actually, I do have plans tonight," PaRappa said.  
"Bummer, I was hoping you could help me garden some things in my lawn. I woulda given you a lot of cash in return," Stone said.  
"Sorry teacher, but my plans are set in stone," PaRappa said.  
"And what plans would that be?" Stone asked.  
"To hang out with Sunny... at her place," PaRappa reluctantly said.  
"Oh I see. You got the girl now! Good fer you," Stone said taking note. He then finally walked off back to his desk.

During lunch PaRappa found the time to tell PJ.  
"I told everyone else that I was going to die. So please don't tell them, ya know," PaRappa said in the out door area of lunch.  
"I don't know If I should keep that promise PaRappa. I feel like they should deserve to know. Why would you want them to think you were dead anyway?" PJ asked.  
"I want to separate the dog dog me from the normal me OK?!" PaRappa said.  
"I don't really understand where you're coming from dude," PJ said  
"Well what if this happened to you?-"  
"Then i'd tell them the TRUTH," PJ pushed.  
"Ok then... Tell em! I won't even care cause i'm a DOG back, bak, bork! I could care LESS about how people think of me bick bak!"  
"Alright then I won't tell... god," PJ said. He was upset now. He did not like fighting with PaRappa. PaRappa went back inside with PJ. The both looked extra grumpy as to annoy one another.  
"What's with you two?" Paula asked.  
"Nothing," PJ and PaRappa said simultaneously.  
"Well It's obviously not nothing, you guys went outside just to be away from us. You come back and now you're both salty. It's not nothing. Nobody get's upset over nothing," Katy said.  
"You'd be surprised on how many people get upset over nothing," Paula said.  
"I think she means literally nothing not nothing nothing," Matt interjected.  
"WE KNOW WHAT SHE/ME MEANS MATT," Katy and Paula shouted.  
"Ok ok I get it," Matt said putting his hands up to his chest.  
"It's private stuff ok? Just let it be," PaRappa said.  
"Alright we'll let it go," Katy said.  
"We will?" Paula looked at Katy.  
"Yes we will," Katy responded.


	11. Quality Time

Before PaRappa went to his date, or so he thought of it to be like one, he had some time to himself. He wasn't backing out now. He was just wondering if he should wear anything special, or would that make it more obvious that he thought it was a date? He decided to stay it safe and just wear the clothes he was already wearing. His dad walked shyly into the room.  
"Hey sport what's going on?" Papa said sitting down on PaRappa's bed next to him.  
"I'm just going to go visit Sunny soon," PaRappa said.  
"Oh, that's nice. Are you two going anywhere special?" Papa asked.  
"No, I'm just going to her place to hang out," PaRappa said. He wasn't afraid to look his dad in the eye.  
"You know when I was your age I didn't really connect with other people around me," Papa said.  
"Why?" PaRappa asked tilting his head.  
"I was very Independent. I didn't really like being around people all that much, even as a kid," Papa explained.  
"Well what did you do about it, like where are you going with this?" PaRappa asked.  
"Well i'm just really glad that you have good friends that you can lean on. I haven't really been there for you lately, and i'm just really sorry. It's just been really topsy turvy lately, and to be honest you're the source of my topsy turvynesss. I've been avoiding you and that's not right, So, honestly, how are you feeling?"  
"Um, i've been feeling really confused and empty lately. I get lost really easily, like I got lost in backstage of Club Fun even though it's only like four rooms. I get really tired a lot and my anxiety is killing me. How am I gonna be like when this is all over? I'm really frightened by that. It's coming so quick that there really isn't anything left to do other than wait. I still do what I can to make these moments precious but sometimes I stop caring and just sorta drift. Drift in hot water," PaRappa unloaded.  
"Get what you're talking about son. I get anxious too, but I usually get anxious about death. It's a mysterious question that no one can answer. Sort of like your condition PaRappa,"  
"Yeah. I have been comparing it to death a ton. I don't really know how to feel, or, what to say. It's a mess that I don't really care about, because I don't have any time to clean it up," PaRappa said. He looked at the clock, "Oh, uh sorry dad, but I told Sunny i'd be right there. I'll see you later tonight!" PaRappa got up and headed over to his bike.  
"Oh, uh are you sure you don't need a lift? You said you get lost easy," Papa asked.  
"Nope, that was before. I think i've got a way of navigating that will cancel out… the whatever," PaRappa said.  
"Well ok. Tell Potter that I said hi for me if you see him!" Papa said as PaRappa went out the door.  
"Got it!"  
PaRappa had found out on his way home that by using his nose he could never get lost. In his mind's eye he could see all of PaRappa town just by smelling it. He saw it almost like a minimap in a videogame. If he ever got confused as to where he was, a whiff could get his mind back into place. He was very grateful for this new skill, but sometimes told him too much about something. An example would be piss, rotting garbage, and worst of all: the smell of corpses at a graveyard. He could even smell things under the corpses too. 40 feet underground didn't feel so mysterious anymore.  
His hands were more pawlike than ever. His dad had saw earlier, but he didn't say anything. He could barely move them anymore, and he had no thumbs. The same has not yet started with his feet. PaRappa hoped his feet wouldn't go anytime soon. It would be a giveaway that he was turning into a dog dog (his shoes would be too big for his goddam feet). He didn't even think of what would happen to his face. Despite him not usually seeing his own face, he felt like it was a part of his identity. He desired deeply not to have his own face changed. He knew that it was dumb to hope that his face wouldn't change. It was better to believe than to not he had thought.  
When he arrived at Sunny Funny's house of sugar water smells, he smelled something funky. It was like sour candy. In fact he almost stepped onto a red sour candy on his way to in. It was as big as his hand and wrapped up neatly like a taffy or a tootsie roll. It had no label's but was red and black. He decided to put it in his pocket so he could decide whether to eat it or not. PaRappa knew he probably wouldn't eat it, but he didn't want to pass the opportunity.

Just then he saw something on the fencepost. It was like a small monster. It was red and black with yellow pupil-less eyes. It's large head was practically just a mouth, open wide with a large tongue. Almost all ends of it were pointed including the tooth-like jags on its beak. It had almost no talons, or even toes yet it balanced neatly on the fence post on stubs. It's tiny wings looked like they couldn't even get the creature to take flight, yet it was on the fence post. PaRappa smelled it. Its sent was of paper, cardboard, and sour candy. Suddenly it coughed. Out of it's mouth flew a sour candy neatly wrapped up.

PaRappa was automatically disturbed, but he then realized that this animal was a _piñata_. He picked up the candy that the piñata coughed up and tried giving it back to it. The piñata utterly refused by first just ignoring PaRappa and then turning around.  
"PaRappa! What are you doing?!" Sunny rushed over with a shovel.  
"I was just trying to give this piñata it's candy back," PaRappa said calmly.  
"That's a SOUR CROWLA! You shouldn't get too close to it! GAH!" Sunny hit her shovel right next to the sour crowla. It got spooked and flicked its tiny wings into the air, "COME BACK IN A MONTH!"  
"Do you mean that sarcastically?" PaRappa asked.  
"No. I'll have his meds by next month. He just comes here because I got the biggest bird bath ever. He's a sour, and that's means he's sick and twisted, but it also means he can change," Sunny explained.  
"What do you mean, by he can change?" PaRappa hoped it wasn't the obvious answer.  
"Come over here, I'll show you," Sunny gestured to come into her backyard. The both of them walked into Sunny's fabulous garden. It felt almost like living in a painting. Sunny walked over to a small white box and opened a slot, "Look inside," She said. Inside of the box was a cocoon in a odd shape.  
"What's that?" PaRappa asked.  
"It's a sour shellybean becoming a regular shellybean. It used to eat all my seeds before they could grow into plants, but after giving him an apple seed he's becoming new," Sunny said taking another peek in the white box.  
"When did you get all of theses piñata? Don't they belong on Piñata Island?"  
"Well yeah, they do, but i'm only taking care of them for a little bit before I send them back to their gardens. The sours, well… I don't really know how they got here. I've seen about a dozen crowlas, one shellybean and a ... _mallowolf_ ," She twiddled he fingers to emphasize 'mallowolf' . She also didn't answer the first question.  
"What's a mallowolf?" PaRappa hoped it wasn't in the garden currently.  
"Sour mallowolves are ferocious, sneaky, and are bloodthirsty killers. As soon as I come home I take out my shovel and guard my piñatas from it. Luckily there is only one, because if there was two or more I don't think i'd come out of my house," Sunny explained. She kept walking until she came across a gazebo. Sunny walked in and sat down. She then gestured for PaRappa to sit next to her by tapping his seat. PaRappa jumped into his place right beside her. Sunny looked out over the gazebo and gazed at the sunset.  
"Ahh. PaRappa this gazebo is my favorite place to be at a time like this," Sunny said. PaRappa followed her eyes and relaxed. He was now sort of leaning into her. She was warm, and that made him relax even more just to be with somebody. He didn't want to tell her. He just wanted to live in this moment forever. It was bliss, while the truth was stress, but he had to.  
"Sunny…,"  
"Yeah PaRappa?"  
"I… I got something really important to tell you," PaRappa almost felt pain with every breath, "I'm, uh, I'm dieing," PaRappa sort've wished he hadn't lied, but when rethinking it he still didn't say anything.  
"What…?" Sunny looked at PaRappa right in the eye with shock on her face.  
"Yeah. I don't know for how much longer i'll be here. The doctors say i've got something really rare," PaRappa said.  
"That's awful… I would never of thought. You're gonna die?"  
"Yeah,"  
"So you aren't gonna be around anymoRe?" Her voice started cracking up.  
"No…" PaRappa said.  
"That's not fAir! You're onLy SevenTeEn!" She started tearing up, and then started straight up crying. She tried hiding it in her arms but it was too obvious, "I'm goNna miSs you sO mucH!" She said. It really hit PaRappa. He then started crying too. At first he tried to hold back tears, but then he just let it go.  
They both looked at each other for a moment and thought how ridiculous they both looked. They then continued to cry fueling their fire with thoughts of _I love you! I MISS you!_ PaRappa never really thought he would see Sunny cry, neither did Sunny. She didn't even think she would ever see a boy cry.  
After they had calmed down they had gotten even more comfortable with each other. PaRappa thought he should ask her the question, but decided to leave it for another time that did not exist. They just sort've talked about bird piñatas, and how they probably shouldn't be able to fly but do anyway. Then they talked about how plants are like animals are like people. It really made PaRappa feel a bit better about turning into a dog. Everything was made of the same stardust anyway. He left with a calm mind in a storm of problems. The hideous sound was dimmed into bass guitar.  
At the gate of the garden a street light illuminated a white circle along a blue road. He could also see the sour crowla along with another one sitting on the fence post. He waved at them with a paw (which he hid the entire date in his pockets). The cowlas twitched their wings and started preening each other. It was done with a very twitchy movement, but it was done with care.


	12. Snap trap

PaRappa got on his bike and started off the way he came. A little after he smelled something that was oddly familiar. He stopped his bike to tried to identify it. He smelled where it was coming from and left his bike in the pursuit of it. He knew this was a total dog thing to do, but he let it go. He then smelled home. He wondered why home would be in an alleyway.

PaRappa was too focused on what he was smelling to notice a bear trap under some leaves right in front of him. As soon as he stepped into it in a sharp pain entered his leg, and started pulsing it's red hot signal across to other places. He screamed immediately. The trap had chopped right through his skin, muscles, and only stopped at the bone. Moving his leg at all caused great chaos because his muscle was ripped in half. He couldn't believe he had fallen for this. A sour crowla flew off from a dumpster and circled the area. It was being really loud. A little far aways was a pillow from PaRappa's house. That was the smell of home, but what was the other smell?  
He didn't know or care. He was stuck and he didn't know how to get himself out without hurting himself more. He panicked and tried the only next thing he could do.  
"Help! H-help! PLEASE! Gah! HELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELP! PLEASE SOMEONE! Nahh! HELPHELP HELPHELP HELP!" PaRappa said with all his might. He was panicking so much now. If nobody came he felt like he might die for real. He started sobbing it hurt so much and he just wanted to go home where it was nice, and it smelled like him.  
Suddenly Stone Cold came in from the opposite side of the alleyway.  
"Oh thank god! You have no idea how grateful I am right now. I thought I was gonna be trapped here forever!" Stone walked slowly over with no expression wielding a silver axe, "Mr. Cold? MR. COLD!" Stone brought down his axe right at PaRappa's head. PaRappa with his good leg jumped backwards out of the way. The axe instead hit the chain that the bear trap was connected to. The chain had link shattered! PaRappa hopped as fast as he could on one leg away from him. That didn't stop Stone Cold Killa.  
Stone rushed with his axe in both hands. When he caught up to PaRappa he tried his best to chop any part of him off. PaRappa tossed himself out of the way landing on his bad leg. Luckily Stone had got his axe stuck in the sidewalk and was struggling to pull it out. PaRappa got up due to adrenalin and limped into the road. If anyone drove by his problem would become theirs. A car turned the corner and was heading their way now. PaRappa was so relieved. Stone knew he would be caught if anyone saw him chase a person with an axe.  
"IF YOU TELL ANYONE THIS I'LL KILL SUNNY TOO! I DON'T CARE IF I GET LOCKED UP! I'LL KILL HER! I'VE GOT FRIENDS! SHE WILL NEVER BE SAFE AGAIN IF YOU TELL!" Stone said as he rushed into an alleyway without his axe. He was surprisingly agile for someone his age. PaRappa took note of his statement.  
The car went to a slow. The man walked out of his car and called 911 on his clunky phone. That's when PaRappa fainted.


	13. PaRappa under anesthetic

PaRappa woke to his leg aching and his head spinning. He had been under anesthetic before and was still recovering from it's sleepy effects. This hilariously made him act like a drunk about to pass out. He was alone with his leg in a cast. While waiting for anyone to come in he made spit bubbles in his mouth as a pastime. This got boring very quickly. He then started humming a random tune made up of songs he knew and spontaneous noises. He hoped maybe one of these spontaneous tunes could turn into the tune of a song one day.  
His dad walked into the dimly lit room.  
"Hey son how's it hangin'? What happened last night? You got stuck in a bear trap. How'd that happen?" Papa asked. PaRappa thought back to that night making his face scrunch up doing so.  
"I like, walked into it. I was like 'heya what's that smell?' and then BABABABAM! The trippy trap got my leg thing," PaRappa said high as a kite.  
"Oh," Papa said.  
"Pew pew pew. Hey do you know that the lightsabers in, Uh. I forgot nevermind," PaRappa said trying to pretend that his paw was a space gun. This didn't work though because his hands were paws. "I've got paws," He said in a sort've curious yet disappointed way.  
"Yes you do," Papa said acting like PaRappa was five.  
"Do you have paws?" PaRappa glanced over trying to look.  
"No. I have hands," Papa showed him moving his fingers.  
"Why can't I have hands. I don't like paws. Am I here to get hands instead of paws?" PaRappa asked.  
"No," Papa said.  
"AWWWW! Why not!" PaRappa shouted.  
"Because even if you got new hands they'd probably turn back into paws," Papa said, "You're here to get your leg fixed,"  
"IS IT BROKEN?" PaRappa asked in a very cracked worried voice looking at his leg.  
"No but your muscles are ripped apart," Papa explained. PaRappa started to feel the pain on remembering what exactly was hurt about his leg.  
"Ow. Last night was bad," PaRappa thought about telling his Pa about Stone Cold, "I super hate keeping secrets all the time," He decided to just hint at it.  
"You have secrets? Like what?" Papa asked hoping that in this state PaRappa would tell him something he wouldn't tell otherwise.  
"I keep telling everyone i'm gonna die instead of telling em that i'm turning into a dog. I just don't want em to think i'm a dog," PaRappa said disappointed in himself.  
"Oh really? I guess that's ok," Papa said.  
"NO IT'S NOT! It's mean and stuff… Hey look it's Rodney Greenblat," PaRappa pointed behind his Pa. Papa looked over to see nobody there. "HAHA you looked but there was no one there! Hehe!" PaRappa laughed hysterically. His father smiled.  
"Let's get you back home," He said.  
When the anesthetic wore off PaRappa hadn't felt so scared in his life. His body shivered like he was still out that night. He also realized the first smell he had wafted was the smell of Stone Cold himself. The smell of a sidewalk after it just started raining. He was obliged to stay home, relax, and heal by his father. PaRappa took the opportunity to stay home gladly this time. His leg wasn't planning on shaping itself back to the way it was though. It decided to start on another dog part. The doctors didn't know that though so his cast became useless very soon.


	14. Forgetful Hot Water

PaRappa had decided there was nothing else left for him to do. It was too dangerous to go out anymore anyway. Not when his nose could be tricked into going to false homes. Knowing that Stone had stolen a pillow from his house also made PaRappa nervous, especially when he slept. He felt like a sitting duck. He would sometimes call PJ on the phone for a chat, or watch a VHS movies. He didn't really care too much about anything anymore. He considered his life over, but he had no intention of suicide or even self harm. He just floated from room to room in hot water. Eating and sleeping his life away.  
His scariest moments were when his brain started getting effected even more so than it ever had before. He started forgetting stuff. Years of information lost. When he realized something was gone he cried, and then fell asleep again. Sometimes he had nightmares about Stone that woke him up like a bite. While other times he had dreams that everything was fine again, only to realize that that it wasn't true. PaRappa's reality had become just a bunch of shattered memories. Sometimes he wondered if outside the house even existed. 2 days after that he wondered if outside his room even existed.  
PaRappa looked at himself in the mirror. His face was different, but he couldn't remember what it was like before. His clock was stuck at 5:30 due to low battery. He couldn't read the clock though. The numbers just looked like _things._  
"The clock stopped ticking, forever ago.  
How long have I been up? I don't know,  
I can't get a grip, but I can't let go, There wasn't anything to hold on to though  
Why can't I see?! Why can't I see?! all the colors that you see?  
Please can I be, Please can I be! colorful and free?...  
What the hell's going on can someone tell me please?!  
Why i'm switching faster than the channels on TV?  
I'm black then i'm white no! Something isn't right.  
My enemy's invisible I don't know how to fight

The trembling fear is more than I can take  
When i'm up against  
the echo in the mirror," He sang. (SONG- Echo by Crusher-P)  
"Nice singing PaRappa!" Papa clapped from the living room. He hadn't quite listened to the lyrics. PaRappa was surprised that anyone else lived in house. He walked silently on all four of his dog legs to check out the intruder.  
"Who are you?" PaRappa asked him when he got close enough.  
"I told you ten minutes ago. I'm your pa!" Papa said like the ghost of Christmas present.  
"You're my paw? But that doesn't make any sense. You don't look like a paw. And how can you be my paw if I have all of mine!?" PaRappa said confused.  
"No sport I mean i'm your dad," Pawpaw said.  
"Oh. Well you do smell friendly. I've smelled you before haven't I? I guess that means you must be telling the truth," PaRappa hopped onto his dad's lap and followed his gaze to the tv.  
"Why do you like staring at that thing," He asked.  
"It's Soccer. See? They're kicking the ball," Papa pointed. PaRappa looked a bit closer. The camera for the event zoomed in from the far away view to what one player was doing. PaRappa then recognized the face and it clicked.  
"Ohh! It's a person!" PaRappa jumped out of Papa's lap and walked over to the TV. He clawed at the screen a little with a paw.  
"No don't do that!" Papa said.  
"Why not?" PaRappa said continuing to do it. Papa got up to stop PaRappa from scratching the screen. PaRappa just ran away and around.  
"HAhaha! I did something wrong!" He said running in a circle happily. PaRappa went up to the tv again and started scratching it. "Look! I'm doing it again! Will you chase me again if I do something wrong again?!"  
"No. because then you will do it again," Papa said. He was annoyed, but he also found this oddly hilarious.  
"Awww! Come on chase meeeeee!" PaRappa said doing the play bow.  
"No PaRappa, I'm tired," Papa said. PaRappa after hearing his own name again realized that he was acting like a dog when he should be acting like a person. He didn't know why, he just had that desire.  
"Sorry dad," PaRappa said, "I should be acting like a person better,"  
"That's ok PaRappa," Papa said.  
"Is it?" PaRappa asked.  
"Is anything ok anymore?"  
"Heh, I don't know," PaRappa said in a silly voice, "What were we talking about again?" He didn't remember things well because the human type memories couldn't be stored in his dog brain. PaRappa's thoughts that were filled with words were slipping away. At this point he didn't care at all. He would rather run around and chase stuff with his dad than talk. Objects started to not have any names attached to them. They were just themselves. He still knew he was called PaRappa, but he didn't know what his dad was called. He was a friend. Pinto was also a friend.

His school friends were devastated. They all assumed the worst had come, and due to his encounter with the bear trap he had died early somehow. One day they all came in with the missing PaRappa in their minds. They all seemed out of it keeping a close eye on their own desks. Daydreaming, zentangling, It was a mess. Sunny walked up to Matt to comfort him during 3rd period.  
"What's the matter Matt?" Sunny said guessing that he knew already.  
"It's PaRappa! He's gone. I'm exhausted from grieving. He waS such a nice dUde and i'm never gonna see him again. Sorry if you haven't heard, but he said I could talk about it after he was gone," Matt took a deep breath and twiddled his pencil.  
"He's dead?! Already?! Since when?!"  
"I'm not sure. I heard he had an accident on a Tuesday night. We haven't seen him since," Matt said taking another slow deep breath. Sunny knew that he had been gone, but she hadn't thought of the possibility that he was dead. She didn't hear about any accident. She started to worry.  
"I should probably call him-"  
"Don't. His dad always picks up and then hangs up immediately. I've tried," Matt explained.  
"Well maybe he's just... on vacation and the housekeeper is too shy to answer calls," Sunny said denying that PaRappa was dead. He was still alive in her mind, writing songs in his room while looking out the window. Matt shrugged.  
"That's a thought. But why would he be on vacation if he had an accident recently? Your theory only explains the odd phone calls," He said, "Ug, I think I should go home. I can't focus on anything today. Bye," Matt got up and went for the door.  
"Wait, you can't just leave school!" Sunny said.  
"I'm going to guidance to see if I can go home," Matt explained.  
"Oh, ok," Sunny saw him leave. The teacher just shrugged. Sunny was now alone (well not really, there are other students in the room, she just doesn't know them). That Tuesday was the day she saw him last. She wondered if she was the last one to see him alive. Sunny hoped that the mallowolf didn't get him, but she was more distraught by the thought of him taking his own life. She still saw him alive and well in his room. Sunny sighed, she didn't know what to think.

(I really encourage you to search up the songs in this that I didn't write. I try to pick ones that, at most fit and are not commonly found. Meaning that you probably haven't heard of them, but if you're a NERD you've probably heard ECHO before.

Listening to them will probably make it so that you aren't so lost when it comes to "What's the beat and timing?" and etc. You don't have to like all of them, but if you do... well you have a new song to listen to!)


	15. Dogs will be dogs

PaRappa was up late looking in the mirror again. He was very tired and was at the very edge of becoming a dog dog fully. He had some fear about the new him, but not as much as before. His thought patterns were losing the last of their words. He only felt fear due to the stress he had before he lost his memories. He did not know what he had to fear at all. He already behaved so much like a dog, and he didn't remember how he used to be, so he just did whatever felt right.

He had a vague haze of a dream that perfectly illustrated who he exactly was. He felt so good in the dream. It was like for after a long time of being lost he had found a bright light in the dark of night. Now only the feeling was left, like warm honey oozing out of his brain. PaRappa was slipping. Sometimes for a moment he was fully a dog, but then he came back and shivered that he dare let himself go.  
He heard a noise coming from his closet. He twitched his ears over in it's direction. It opened with Stone Cold inside. Stone gasped.  
"I KNEW IT! You _are_ a werewolf!" Stone said. He slowly approached with his axe being held with both hands. PaRappa was concentrating so much on staying himself that Stone Cold threatening him was too much. He didn't want to say goodbye to himself yet, but he also didn't want to be murdered. PaRappa barked. He barked again. Stone laughed.  
"Stupid dog! This'll be quick," Stone took his axe and swung it horizontally instead of down. PaRappa ducked. He then ran behind Stone and noticed that the window was open. PaRappa jumped out of it despite it being a stupid reaction. A tree broke his fall, but it still hurt. PaRappa didn't stop running though (I once saw a dog get hit by a car, get up, and keep running).  
He didn't know where he was going or what he was doing. He was a dog now and nothing mattered. Running felt good, he wanted to keep doing it.

The next morning was brisk with dew sitting on top of PaRappa. It woke him up because it was cold and wet. There was also the drone of grass bugs around his ears. It made them twitch. He was sleeping under a park bench. It felt secure to him.  
PaRappa was hungry, so he decided to go look for food. He stretched his body out and yawned just to get started. He could already smell some fried foods towards the left of him. He got himself up and started trotting on his way to the fried whatevers.

On the journey were many different smells that he just had to know about. He followed his nose to a group of cats eating breakfast. It wasn't the fried food, for that was a little while off, but it was still food. He ran happily though the angry cats and got to the food bowl where he ate vigorously. The lady giving out the food was surprised. She had never seen this dog before.  
She tried to get low so he would come over to her, but he got excited and ran away to the fried stuff. He didn't follow any more distractions after that. PaRappa made it to a food truck selling fried chicken, and other things. He went over to the window of the truck and jumped up at it.  
"Oh, hello there!" Said the cashier. She looked over her shoulder and called to the chef, "Haha! Looks like we've got a customer! Aren't you a customer!?" PaRappa barked in response.  
"Aww. I'll give em a chicken leg," the chef said. He threw a steaming chicken leg out of the window. PaRappa chased after it and started to eat lying down on the sidewalk. His tail was wagging, as this was way better than cat food.  
When he was all done with it PaRappa went over to the truck for more.  
"Sorry pup, but you only get one," Said the cashier. PaRappa barked and whined, "Oh, shush you'll survive,"  
"Honey, maybe he wants water," The chef suggested.  
"Ah. I'll get you some water doggy! You have any spare bowls?" She asked the chief. He gave her a bowl and she filled it to the rim with cold water. PaRappa barked. "Alright alright, I'm coming hold on haha!" she said trying not to spill the water as she walked out of the truck. PaRappa jumped on her making one fourth of the water spill all over her. She started laughing and the chef followed laughing harder.  
PaRappa was confused, so he barked at them both before lapping up water. After the water he felt full and being full made him feel sleepy. He did as his body wanted and napped next to a building the sidewalk. When he woke he was pumping with energy that he wanted to use. He saw that the food truck was gone, so he must of been sleeping for quite a while. He wanted to play, but there was no one around to play with. He needed to find someone to play with. He caught the scent not to far off of somebody he knew. PaRappa started on his way with a scent in mind that he associated with good times.  
It was PJ, he was leaning on a building asleep. When PaRappa saw him he ran right over and jumped up on him. PJ was jolted awake.  
"W-what!?" PJ pushed PaRappa off him. His eyes widened when he realized who he was dealing with,"P-PARAPPA!" He shouted, "Ohmygosh you're a dog," PaRappa was well aware of that, although he didn't understand what PJ said other than 'PaRappa',  
"What are you doing out here? You aren't with anyone. I should take you home," PJ didn't know exactly how he was going to take PaRappa home. Stone ran over to the two of them.  
"Uh, that's my dog," Stone lied. PaRappa put his ears back and went behind PJ.  
"Uh, no it's not. This is um, my friends dog," PJ said feeling a little skeptical of Mr. Cold.  
"I was going to return the dog to him. I'll save you the trouble, really! The pleasure is mine,"  
"Ya no I don't really trust you," PJ crossed his arms. Stone Cold knew he had been defeated. His lies were obvious.  
"Gah! Ya got me! What do you want with that dog anyway? You know he's not really a dog. He's a _werewolf_ ," Stone said making sure to show that he was much taller than PJ.  
"I don't care what he is, but i'd like you to leave please," PJ stood his ground while PaRappa peeked from behind him.  
"What's with you teenagers and not caring about nothing?! You're gonna wanna care when that werewolf boy snaps on you!" Stone warned. He poked PJ in the chest, "Then you'll have to deal with ME," Stone started to walk away. PJ turned around to see a very shivery PaRappa.  
"He really scares you doesn't he…" PJ said. PaRappa got up and started shyly licking PJ's hands. PJ in response pet his head, as he wondered whether this was appropriate. He didn't want to treat PaRappa like a dog. He assumed that it didn't really matter anymore.  
PaRappa saw a bag blowing in the wind and chased it around. When he caught it he started ripping it up into little plastic pieces.  
"Come, PaRappa let's take you home," PJ started walking towards PaRappa's house while trying to keep PaRappa's attention on him.  
While they were by the park PaRappa saw a cat and chased it into the bushes. PJ didn't see this happen, so at one point he turned around and PaRappa was gone.

(PaRappa's dog dog personality is mostly based on my own dog, Ramona.

I also recently figured out that Stone Cold is the name of a wrestler. Well so is Matt Major so I guess that's ok)


	16. Katy's Cheese & Patt Putt

In the parks denser parts PaRappa stuck his head out to find not the cat he was chasing, but Katy. She was writing poetry while eating crackers with cheese. She was by herself and seemed to be enjoying it. PaRappa walked up to her, and attempted to lick her face. Katy got up from her sitting position and jumped back at the surprise visitor.  
"Get away dog!" She waved her hand at PaRappa's face. Despite this PaRappa stole a piece of cheese and started to try eating it a little bit away, "HEY! You can't just steal cheese from me and get away with it!" Katy shouted. She got up and started to chase PaRappa with the intention of the cheese falling out of his mouth. She didn't want it anymore, but she didn't want him to have it either.  
PaRappa had no fear of Katy, and he thought she was playing. The toy being the cheese. All this running around soon started getting Katy exhausted. PaRappa just wouldn't let go of the cheese. She gave up and went back to where she was; a blanket with a notebook and some multicolored pens. PaRappa still wanted to play though. He trotted over to her with the cheese. PaRappa's tail slowed and he dropped the cheese. She didn't want to play anymore. He barked at Katy while doing the play bow.  
"Oh gosh! What do you want strange dog?" Katy asked. She didn't get any answer. PaRappa sat down and then spread himself out in an act of lying down. He whined and started pushing himself towards her.  
A little while later PaRappa was walking around and smelling while Katy wrote. Whenever she asked him if a poem was good he would always look over at her to show he was listening, "You know strange dog, you're alright. My life's been pretty boring lately, not to even mention that one of my best friends died. He used to do this poetry stuff with me," Katy said. She fell over on her back and looked up in the sky. PaRappa came over to her and started licking her face making her get up again. "Haha! Stop!" She said pushing him off. He just jumped up again. Katy tried her best to keep him from licking inside her mouth. She wish she had something that PaRappa could play with. Katy glanced over to a stick she saw near some bushes. When pulling the stick out she saw a bear trap hidden in the shrub. She honestly didn't know what to do about it. She couldn't just trigger it, because then she had a possibility of getting her leg snapped. PaRappa was curious of what Katy was doing so he headed over.  
When he saw the bear trap he literally jumped away at the sight of it. Katy noticed and laughed at this odd behavior. "I guess I gotta tell someone about this," She said to herself. She didn't have a mobile phone with her, so she would have to stay there. Katy looked at the stick in her hand and then looked at the trap. She put her stick into the trap's gaping mouth and it snapped shut as fast as lightning. Katy jumped at this sudden jolt of energy that the trap exulted. The stick was spilt in half like it was nothing.  
Katy looked at PaRappa, who was shivering at the trap. She kneeled down to him and petted his head and neck vigorously, "It's ok, the trap can't hurt you now," PaRappa didn't seem so sure of that. A little far off they both heard another heavy snap a little aways. A crowla flapped off into the air in response. Katy followed the sound to PJ, who had gotten his leg caught.  
"Katy! Oh my god! This thing hurts like nobody's business," PJ said with his eyes wide open. He saw PaRappa and started spitting trying to turn pain into words, "T-that's the dog I was looking for!" He said pointing.  
"Oh, whose dog is it?" Katy asked trying to find a way to disable the beartrap.  
"A f-friend of mine's dog," PJ lied hoping he wouldn't say PaRappa by mistake.  
"Oh... Are you ok?"  
"Yeah I am perfectly fine and dandy. I feel amazing," PJ said sarcastically, yet quickly.  
"Ok, ok ok um, let's see," Katy tried to approach with an idea, but none came to her. She tried to just pry it open with her hands, "Help me out won't ya?" She said. Together they pried it open just enough to get PJ's leg out.  
"Ohmygoodness thank you," PJ said holding his leg while sitting on the ground, "I don't think I can walk," PaRappa sniffed the air. _Sidewalk._ Now that he could smell Stone Cold before he got to them. PaRappa decided it was best to run now. Without PJ and Katy knowing why, PaRappa dashed off."PaRappa wait!" PJ shouted he then immediately regretted it.  
"Wait what?" Katy said.  
"ShhHHH," PJ put his pointer finger to his face and hissed.  
"What? His name's PaRappa too? That's a bad reminder," Katy said. PJ breathed. _Somebody turning into a dog wasn't something people just assumed._  
"Uh, yeah," PJ shrugged and nodded. Stone Cold appeared to them.  
"Well lookie here. Seems you kids  
have gotten trapped. Need any help?"

The next day PaRappa ran around the same block over and over. He was just burning up energy. While he was doing his roundabout he saw a cat man jogging. He was a very dark purple with yellow eyes. He also had a tail that bounced with every one of his bounds. This tail practically beckoned to be caught. Before PaRappa could do the thoughtless task of catching the cat's tail, the cat noticed him and turned around.  
"Oh hello dog!" He said delighted, "I LOVE DOGS!" He picked up PaRappa and nuzzled his face. The cat saw a pet store across the street and put PaRappa down, "Wait here dog!" The cat ran over into the pet store, grabbed a rope toy, and waited impatiently in line jogging in place. He didn't want PaRappa to leave.  
"You know you can just bring him in here with you," Said the cashier. The cat then left the toy in the store and leaped outside of it to get PaRappa. He then successfully bought the toy and brought PaRappa back to his hotel (that was ok with pets btw).  
The cat was lying down on his bed with PaRappa sitting right in front of his face."What am I going to call you," He asked himself, "I am Pat and you are…" Pat looked around the room to a golfing trophy he won when he was 6,"You are PUTT. Hello Putt! I'm a bodybuilder! I also like high fashion, and costumes. What do you like Putt? 'I like you Pat! Thank you for getting me out of the city! It's really dirty there! I want to sniff you,'" Pat said for PaRappa. Pat wondered if PaRappa really liked him or not. PaRappa just sorta looked around while twitching his eyebrows in a very dog like manner.

Pat got up and reached to a shelf with a bowl of mints. He grabbed one, unwrapped it and put it in front of PaRappa's face to see if he would eat it. PaRappa sniffed it, licked it, and then ate it whole. "I like mints too," Pat said. PaRappa yawned. His breath smelled minty. It was a little overwhelming for him, as he was very sensitive to smell. PaRappa sneezed. "Bless you," Pat said politely. He then grabbed the remote and turned on the tv.  
The Terminator was playing. "Nice! Hey Putt have you ever watched the Terminator? 'No,' I think you'll like it. I'm gonna get some food for us ok? Stay here, I'll be back," Pat said the last line and then laughed as he walked out of the room. As fun to watch as the Terminator was, PaRappa wanted to be active. Instead of going for his rope toy that he had been given, he started ripping up the bed sheets.  
When Pat got home with Chinese food he was a little upset with PaRappa, but he found his new dog to be more interesting than disappointing no matter what he did.  
Pat was only at PaRappa town for a bodybuilding competition he was in audience for, and to just travel in general. He had money from his parents that he could really _spend._ His family owned a small country that was made specifically for tourism, they got thousands of dollars every day. Pat had lived there his whole life but now he wanted to be a bodybuilder, but he also wanted to be a fashion designer. He was spilt at the ideas he had, so he decided that both of them could just be hobby's. He didn't need to make any money anyway.  
He had been traveling a lot, alone. Pat was so happy that he had found PaRappa to accompany him on his adventure. He hoped to find love, magic and wonder on his quest. Nothing really seemed to be quite as good as he had dreamed though. It was still fun to do so, but living in Haha Land his whole life really blurred his view the real world.  
At least he had PaRappa now. He was something Pat had to care for and he was something Pat could talk to.  
Wherever they went, the energy was there.

(This was originally 4 short chapters but combining them was rather nice. Pat is mostly based around Pat of PopularMMOs and my uncle J)


	17. Not Very good

If you are wondering how PaRappa's dad is doing, it's not very good.  
Every day he would go out looking for PaRappa, and he always came home asking himself if he should call the authorities. After that he would convince himself that he could find PaRappa without them. Pinto would always ask where he went, and in a response Papa wouldn't say anything. Sometimes some of PaRappa's friends called asking about him. Papa would only listen to these for a short while before hanging up.

He was really in the dumps and Pinto tried her best to cheer him up.  
Pinto herself felt as though all things in life were not permanent, and that one day PaRappa would just come home. Nothing in her life had really stuck for a long time, but this seemed to be sticking to her Pa.  
"Where do you think PaRappa is?" Pinto said sitting down at the table where her dad was staring at some blueprints. He didn't answer back and just sorta glanced at her. "Pa? Where's PaRappa? You never tell me," Pinto was getting a little frustrated. Papa took out a pencil and traced over his blueprints another time. "Don't be sad Papa. What if PaRappa is just lost. Someone'll bring him back and it'll be cool," She said hopefully.  
"That would be nice," Papa breathed.  
"I'm gonna go into my room, but I gotta tell you a secret before I go in," Pinto leaned over to her Pa's ear, "If you're ever gonna find PaRappa, _you gotta believe._ And also be responsible," She whispered. Pinto then hopped out of her chair and went into her room to play.  
Papa reflected.  
He used to play, but now all he did was think big thoughts. Now he could think big he rarely did anything else. _Believe, be responsible._ He sighed and decided that her outta call the authorities.


	18. Cold hearted brothers

On his way to his home John Cold's mobile phone rang. It was his brother, Stone.  
"Howdy. I thought you were dead," He said after he stopped walking.  
"No, I've got a job for you," Stone said.  
"Hold on... I saw you die. How are you calling me? And why should I trust you?" John said confused.  
"That doesn't matter now. I need you to go-"  
"No no no no no. Tell me. Answer my question,"  
"I'll give you a hundred dollars more if you shut up about that,"  
"Ugh You've always been cheap Stone. What's the job? Then we'll talk cash,"  
"I've been tracking a young werewolf. He's really close by to you, just a town over, Bat Town," This was news to John. He didn't want any werewolves in his town whether he was getting paid or not, but he needed money so be had to be tricky.  
"Eh, I don't know. Werewolves be risky business. Like how they ATE you. I don't wanna get bit. Maybe I'll do it for... 500$,"  
"Er, fine. I'll fax you a picture of him, his name, and where he might be headed. Send me a picture of his head, and i'll mail you the cash,"  
"You want me to chop off his head?! That's rather extra!"  
"Well it shows me Pa Rapper is dead. You can't fake that,"  
"Eww ok. I'm on my way home right now,"  
"How many silver bullets do you have?"  
"A lot," John hung up. He walked into his house as the fax was printing. It had photocopies of two pictures printed by polaroid cameras. John sat on his couch and looked at the paper. "Another celebrity? Really? I oughta get more than 1000 for it If i'm going to go through with this," He got up and stopped for a moment. " _I can totally bribe Stone now that I know he's a werewolf_ ," He whispered to himself. John called Stone again.  
"What? Did the fax not go through?" Stone said.  
"You're a werewolf aren't you?" John caught Stone like a fish in a barrel.  
"..." Stone's stomach fell down like, well a stone.  
"OHHOHO Give me 10,000 bucks and I won't tell!" John said getting excited.  
"John what is wrong with you?! Don't you care about me at all? I don't have that kind of money just hanging about me! And i'll surely be killed if you tell!"  
"Haha. You think I care about you? Awww All I care about is your hard earned cash becoming mine, and killing those damned werewolves. I'll kill your singer hound just because I don't want my people getting bit, but after that I'm gonna have to kill you too. Now thinking about it, if I killed you I could take ALL of your money. I would also be a hero to dad killing my own brother to secure to welfare of your town," John said laying it down like hot coals.  
"Dad is a !3%8! I can control the welfare of my town as I am. I've killed THREE WEREWOLVES GOD DAMMIT! Don't you care about all that i've done?!" Stone shouted steaming mad.  
"Like I said all I care about is your, and all of my other costumers money. But it looks like your time on this earth is up. It ended when you were dead the first time. See you at the end of my gun Stone Cold as a corpse," John said with an itch of _sass_. Stone hung up, and then proceed to smash his phone to pieces.


	19. John makes things complicated

At their new timeshare PaRappa was swimming in circles, while Pat was doing burpees to _The final countdown._ He finished his workout and jumped into the pool to cool off. PaRappa swam right over to him.  
"Good boy Putt," He said to his little speed boat. It was funny to see only the very top of PaRappa stick out of the water all the time while the rest of him worked real hard to get moving invisibly. Pat tossed a tennis ball to the other side of the pool. PaRappa got going to get it steadily. When he reached it he opened his mouth got it, and turned around to return it like a good boy. He liked being a good boy, it was nice. "Yay! Great job!" Pat shouted clapping. It was super hot that day. The concrete around the pool was so hot it burned his feet, and the sun was so bright not even shades could keep it out. The dry air didn't help either.  
Pat wished he hadn't worked out so much. He almost felt sick because of how hot he had made himself. The pool was refreshing, but not for long. It too was heating up. "Oh my goodness Putt it's super hot out. I feel like i'm right next to the sun!" He said before going under the water and pushing himself off the wall. PaRappa tried to follow him with his eyes, but he dipped his snout into the water which caused him to sneeze.  
"Ow," He said to himself. Pat emerged on the other side of the pool unaware that PaRappa spoke.  
"Ah," Pat shook his head a little to get the water off him, "Wanna get some food Putt? I'm starving. I rented a movie for us to watch while we eat. It's a spooky one! Don't worry i'll be at your side the entire time. I'm sure you can handle it," Pat underestimated PaRappa's comprehension abilities. He thought that PaRappa wouldn't understand the movie, and therefore wouldn't be afraid. He was wrong.

In the movie the protagonists were being chased by a ghost. They were trapped in the catacombs of some ancient race that was very angry and restless. Both PaRappa and Pat watched stiff and wide eyed.  
"A door opened over here! We can get out!" Said Jonny racing, and for a moment pointing at the exit.  
"No Jonny it's a trick!" Said his girlfriend, Jenna. Jonny went on in anyway. The flash light flickered and Pat and PaRappa saw Jonny getting choked by the ghost for a split second. After that the light was completely gone. Nothing could be heard but the sound of the girlfriend's panicked breathing. Pat and PaRappa tensed up. The girlfriend's flashlight turned on again revealing nothing there. "Jonny?" She turned around to find the ghost staring right at her. She screamed and so did Pat and PaRappa. Pat saw PaRappa scream like a person and pointed at him while screaming and falling off the couch.  
" _Haha!_ You screamed. Wow I didn't know you could do that!" Pat said fascinated, and on the floor. He got up, grabbed the remote and paused the movie. "Do that again!" PaRappa then proceeded to shout a very unenthusiastic scream. "Haha!" The sound was irreplaceable. "Can you say... HaHa Land?"  
"Ha Ha Land," PaRappa said without difficulty.  
"Wow! You can talk!?" Pat said just beaming with curiosity.  
"I guess I can," PaRappa said twitching his ears as he heard his own voice. He started getting the happy from Pat, so he started wagging his tail.  
"WOOOOOAH! THAT'S AWESOME! SAY SOMETHING ELSE," Pat was practically jumping up and down.  
"hmm...This movie is scary," PaRappa said looking back at the screen. Pat followed his gaze.  
"It really is Putt. How long have you been able to talk?" Pat sat himself back on the couch next to PaRappa.  
"I'm not sure, but I don't know why I couldn't talk before. It's so simple," There was a knock on the door.  
"I'm gonna go get that. I'll be right back," Pat went over to the knock out of sight. PaRappa using his words had started a chain reaction in his brain. He could now think of more complex thoughts. Words were revealing themselves to him at a rapid rate. He looked over to where Pat had gone.  
PaRappa wanted him to come back so they could talk.  
Out of the blue somebody from behind grabbed his snout and wrapped an arm below him tight. PaRappa couldn't scream. His breath quickened as the intruder picked him up off the couch. He couldn't even see who was doing this to him, or what he was going to do with him. They made it to the back door, which was wide open. They went to a pickup truck. The kidnapper put a muzzle on him, and tied him to a metal rod protruding out of the truck's back trunk. He was lucky to not be tied in a way where he would be dragged.  
"Heh. I was expecting a little more kick. You're the weirdest werewolf i'm ever gonna kill," John said.  
"Please don't kill me!" PaRappa said with his tail in between his legs.  
"Oh boohoo! What you gonn do cry? Monsters like you are the reason there's evil in the world," John said starting his truck and driving off.


	20. The Werewolf House

They drove for hours into the night where the sun didn't shine. The dark dropped its temperatures drastically. They started going into deep woods. Shadows in the trees made PaRappa frightful.  
"Wa-where are we going?" PaRappa asked, chilly.  
"A safe place, well at least for me, ha! The law says that killing werewolves is a crime. So I have to go where the law can't find me," John explained. Something lightly landed on PaRappa's back. It was a crowla, not just any crowla, but a tame one. It was half the size of a sour crowla. It was a chalky purple color with a bone white beak. On the top of its head sat 3 long feathers protruding from the same spot bending forward. It's eyes made it look angry with a red skin ring around each eye.  
"Shhh," It said bringing a wing to its beak. PaRappa was startled but he remained silent. The crowla flip flapped itself back into the woods.  
Glowing eyes started flashing in the woods. They were exed out like a dead cartoon character. PaRappa started to whine with fear. John noticed the eyes too, and stopped the car. He got his gun out and shot up in the air 5 times. Hyena like laughter was heard.  
"You sons a b&$# s" He said under his breath. He held his gun out patrolling the truck.  
"What's going on!?" PaRappa asked scared stiff.  
"Shut it!" John said. PaRappa started tearing up. He was surrounded by people that wanted him dead. He couldn't even run due to him being tied up, and he couldn't fight because his teeth were locked in a muzzle. PaRappa was a sitting duck.  
Out of the bush walked a skinny werewolf. His eyes bulging out of his skull. His mouth was agape drooling a hideous spit. He growled snapped and groaned. PaRappa screamed and tried to free himself just by pulling on the rope. "Let's dance demon," John said. He took a shot at the werewolf and missed. More werewolves came out from the woods. John was out numbered.  
From up above the crowla spiraled down to the panicked PaRappa. With it's sharp beak it quickly sliced the rope PaRappa was attached to. Without hesitation PaRappa jumped out of the truck and sprinted away. He could hear behind him some more gunshots, and screams. He didn't dare look back. Right in front of him a werewolf leaped and tackled PaRappa. The werewolf had him pinned and looked him straight in the eye. It tilted its head. It then pushed PaRappa back and it rapidly changed into a human girl.  
"You're not a werewolf!" She cried.  
"I guess i'm not," PaRappa said. At this point he was very confused about what he was. The crowla landed on PaRappa's back.  
"Why would he want to kill you if you aren't a werewolf?" She said to herself, "Oh whatever, i'll take you somewhere safe,"  
PaRappa followed the kind madam into a trashy, but not overcrowded city. Her name was Jessica, and she was a _real werewolf._ She brought him to a big house full of other werewolf roommates. She explained that they were on a rescue mission looking for him, and that they would protect him even if he wasn't a werewolf.  
He was getting bigger, and some hands by the next day. His crowla watched over him always.  
"What's with that crow thing? It keeps following me," He asked Jessica.  
"Hmm, Oh Oh! Hey Gabe!" She shouted across the hall.  
"Yeah?!" Gabe shouted from the living room. He was playing super smash brothers with the other dudes in his pajamas.  
"Show Putt Gabe!" Jessica called. Gabe paused the game and begrudgingly walked up the stairs. He was not alone. Beside him a tiny white dog followed.  
"Hello I am Gabe. This is my dog, Gabe. We are the same person," Gabe yawned. The dog Gabe slumped over on the floor while sticking his little tongue out.  
"Gabe and Gabe share the same soul. Dog Gabe is Gabe from the future, it's his familiar," Jess explained.  
"You think the crow is my familiar?" PaRappa said looking at the crowla in the rafters. The crowla had tucked himself tight in one of the rafters corners. He was looking at them grimly.  
"Maybe, or he just likes being around you. Although if he is your familiar i'd wish for a familiar to come," Jessica said.  
"What?"  
"You have to wish for a familiar to get one, but the first you, does not get one. The first you becomes the first familiar _after_ it dies. It goes to another you in spacetime and becomes an animal. The mysterious part is, is that the animal can predict what'll happen to you. They've lived your life, and know you like a memory," Jessica said. PaRappa looked up at the crowla in a new curious way. What would've ever caused him to act in such a grumpy secluded manner?  
"Woah," He said, "Can you... come over here? Putt?" The crowla looked and him and took a freefall down. He opened his wings for a short time right in front of PaRappa to stop the free fall. The crowla then simply flapped in place.  
Gabe walked over to it.  
"Eh I don't think that's a crow. It looks like a piñata. I don't know what type though," He said while eating _hint of lime chips._  
"You're probably right," Jessica said looking at the paper feathers. PaRappa's ears pricked up. He heard something that sounded, good. He got up and limply started trying to find the source of the sound, the music. "Where are you going?" Jess asked.  
"Uh, somewhere," PaRappa said halfheartedly. Jess looked at Gabe and they both shrugged. He went upstairs (yes there are 3 floors) to a hall with just bedrooms. PaRappa opened one slowly to a man hanging upside down off his bunk bed wearing sunglasses and shorts. His room was blaring rap music. "WHAT IS THIS?" PaRappa asked slowly yet loudly.  
"WHAT?!" Said the man. He took off his sunglasses.  
"WHAT'S THIS SOUND,"  
"IT'S RAP MUSIC," The man said.  
"I LOVE IT. WHAT ARE THEY SAYING?" PaRappa asked.  
"I HAVE NO IDEAAAAAAAAA,"  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" They both screamed. Gabe and Jessica could hear them.  
"I think we lost Putt to Max," Gabe said while smiling. Jessica snorted and fell over a bit. The crowla rolled his eyes while sitting on the head of a chair a little away.


	21. Twisted Ted

Loading files...

Family Friends™ Inc...

Loading startup...

Piston check... ready to go

CORE check... ready to go

CORE to body... ready to go

Starting... ERROR #1987 FIRE BREATH unresponsive. Proceed anyway?

Recommended: Proceed.

Proceeding...

Starting...

Family Friends™...Twisted Ted™

John opened his heavy eyes. He was so cold. His body ached. He took a breath and the air seemed to go right through him. A thought was shoved into his brain.

 _ERROR #1987... FIRE BREATH unresponsive..._

He tried to move. Pistons pushed air into one of his joints that made it wheeze and groan as metal rubbed against metal. He was so heavy and tired. He looked around. It seemed to be very dark in the place he was in, but his eyes were like flashlights.

Giant beams of yellow light passed across the floor. He seemed to be in a very small box-like room. He turned his head to the ceiling that was very close to his face. John touched it with two claws that were the closest to his head. Moving more he discovered he was a lot like a centipede. He was all around the walls of the small room.

A small entryway opened up letting light in. A small floating cube with two floating gloved hands came in through the opened space. It took out a tiny laptop out of a toaster-like slot in its cube body. The laptop floated right in front of it as it typed with one hand and held the computer in place with the other.

"Twisted Ted is online," She said rather unenthusiastic way. She flew down to his face and put a flash drive into his neck. The flash drive turned red and the cube looked at it and sighed. "Ugh Ted can't breathe fire boss," She said while typing. A ball of pitch black smoke entered the small entryway.

"What? I'll send Bart to go fix him," He said. They both then exited the room and the small door slid shut.

John had tried his best to talk to them, but it didn't seem that he could even speak. Another door opened, but this one was person sized, and at the floor. In walked a anthro horse robot. He had fur and skin from his head down to the top half of his torso. The rest of him was a skeleton made of metal. He looked like a zombie with his jaw broken and his eyes bulging out of his head.

That was when John realized that the room was actually very big. He was the size of a school bus, but just as long as 4. The horse robot walked over to him.

"Seems you're new, and already broken. It's ok, I was scared too. You can talk to me about it if you want. I'm not here to hurt you. You can't even feel pain in this state. I've felt _pain_. Master's made me that way. Mess up, you get the button of pain," Bart said while wiping down a dirty spot on John. When he spoke his mouth did not move, yet his eyes moved dramatically well. He was illuminated by Johns giant eyebeams like stage lights. Bart got out a wire, "Come here," He said beckoning with a finger. John put his head down and let Bart plug the wire into his neck. Bart put the other end of the wire in his own neck, "Speak," He commanded.

"How did I get here?! What's going on?!" John shouted silently.

"The boss has stolen your soul as a power source for one of his machines. You are dead, but lucky. You got much more of a life than most of us. You were killed by werewolves. I was killed by an "F". My most important test, I failed. Now I'm here. This is where my soul lives," Bart pointed to a circle an inch thick placed inside his chest.

"Can I get out of here?" John asked.

"Heh, you can try. I never have. The more you try to get out the more of yourself you lose. You know those codes that pop up in your thoughts? They can tell you to do stuff without your consent. If you don't want to listen to what the boss says, they'll make you listen. Some real escapists are just code now. They just do what the boss says and nothing else. I'm no escapist, i'm just the nice guy,"

"Why is this happening?" John was really starting to hope this was a dream.

"Because one man decided that money was more important than a person's life," Bart said. John could feel the crippling irony start to settle in, "Let's get you fixed up,"


	22. Brent's Apology

It's been 3 days. It's also been a sluggishly slow search for Pat. Luckily for them Pat was also looking for his "Putt". He had called the police and told everyone in his area to look for his talking dog. He wasn't really giving them the right description because his "Putt" was more person than just a talking dog now.

It kind of really freaked everyone at the werewolf house out cause they didn't understand what was going on with him. Everything below his neck was perfectly person (So he had to wear clothes). His head was still very much dog dog.

He was watching ultimate Frisbee late at night by himself when Max came over to him wearing his signature sunglasses.

"Hey little man. What are you doing?" He said standing with his hands in his pockets.

"Watching TV," PaRappa said with a straw in his mouth.

"We think that we might be right next to contacting Pat. What do you think he'll think of you like this now?" Max asked sitting down.

"I'm not sure, but I know I never wanna go back to being a dog dog," He said, "I'm kinda scared that he won't think i'm the same person or something. That he won't accept me,"

"Well, If it makes you feel any better, my parents never accepted me even as I am. No matter what I did there would always be something in the way making me a failure. Then I became a werewolf and I never really saw them again,"

"Oh...what happened?" PaRappa asked expecting the worst.

"Werewolves do what they always wanted to do but never had the guts. I wanted to be _free_ , so I ran away," Max said.

"Wow. Why didn't you ever go back?"

"Well, I also kinda murdered them," Max said ashamed under his sunglasses.

"Oh," a mix of sympathy and fear ran down PaRappa's spine, "I'm sorry,"

"Don't be, nobody ever wanted it to be this way," Max said looking away, "Have any memories of being a dog dog?"

"Well yes. But It's vague. I'm too tired to really think about it right now," PaRappa said. Max got up.

"You should probably get some rest boy-o. As of what i've seen, sleep really makes you turn quick, well still not as quick as a werewolf ha ha. See you in the morning," He turned off the TV and walked up into the darkness of upstairs. Living with werewolves really made him scared to sleep. He had been told that if he ever saw a person in their wolf form walking around at night not to move. This only happened once, though it still shook him up. Gently he faded off to sleep.

After a while In the black space of his closed eyes a person appeared. He had a deer's antlers on the top of his head and a rams horns on the side. His legs were one of a goat, but the size of a human. Everything else of him was from a human. You could say he had the body of a faun.

"Hello?!" He waved a hand in PaRappa's face.

"Who are you?" PaRappa asked pushing his hand away.

"I am Brent! Chaos collector and interesting events arranger. I'm here to give my most sincere apologies for what has happened to you," He said while floating.

"What?!" PaRappa was rightfully confused.

"I gave you the hat ties!" Brent said in his face, "Look, I was visiting this _'Earth'_ Oh what an ****original**** name by the way, to collect chaos at a quicker rate and to just watch as I always do. I saw you save the world from noodles! Ever since then I've been watching you for anything interesting but nothing much has gone down. So I went on the internet for a few days and got a really cool idea. Hat ties! Boom boom boom I gave it to you. Then you got super depressed and it made me feel so bad, but I knew you could get through it... until now," Brent scratched his head, "Something just came up, and i'm not sure you'll survive, AND I CAN SEE THE _FUTURE!_ I have a gift for you," Brent pulled a present from behind his back. PaRappa held the unopened box and squinted at Brent.

"What is it?" He asked suspiciously.

"Just some ** **thick**** blonde hair. I know you always wanted some," Brent said biting his lip and looking away. PaRappa opened the box to find that it indeed had hair in it. It disappeared and then reappeared on his head.

"Oh, uh thanks," PaRappa would of been more enthusiastic if he had his past memories.

"If I were you I would stay with the werewolves, but then you would never get home haha. I have no home to get to anyway. And aren't werewolves just the cutest things. Well anyway, remember to listen to your familiar, he knows about stuff you should stay away from on your adventure,"

"Ok,"

"I have one more gift for you," He turned his head to a golden gate leading to a fantastic kingdom. It had just appeared out of nowhere.

"What is it?" PaRappa asked.

" _Friendship_ ," Brent said smiling at the gate. He made a friendship rainbow above his head, "Now get on your horse and ride off to the capital! Come on Come on! Get going!" PaRappa looked around to see a horse had appeared. He jumped on.

"I don't even know how to ride a horse?!" He said frantically.

"What are you talking about!? It's just like driving a car. STEP ON THE GAS!" Brent hit the horse in the flank as hard as he could. It in response charged into PJ's dream land.


	23. PJ Land

While riding into PJ land PaRappa wondered why he was here or where he was going. _"friendship?"_ Would he find someone that would help him out of this supposedly increasing danger in the future? He just decided to listen to what his teacher had said. He was in a lush field of flowers currently. His horse was heading towards a rather large kingdom in the distance. PaRappa wondered if what he was seeing was a dream. He decided it was, but then again weird stuff happened to him practically all the time. It wouldn't surprise him if he had been kidnapped by a magical faun who wants to take him to a place called "friendship" for some odd reason. He bit his lip hoping that he would get back to normal soon. Too much weird had long lasting effects on people. That's where weird people come from. Not that being weird was a bad thing, it just makes it harder to make friends.

PaRappa's horse stopped another gate guarded by two knights.

"Who goes there?" One knight said before gasping.

"Sir PaRappa! We must escort you to the king at once! Ohh the way you defeated your many evil clones was astonishing!" The knight said in awe. The other knight nodded with vigor.

"Oh well uh... You said the king wanted me?" PaRappa pointed to himself.

"Indeed Sir PaRappa!" the knight said steadfast.

"Why do you guys keep calling me that?" Because it's your name you froghead.

"Because you are Sir PaRappa! The hip-hop hero!" The knight stated, "Come this way!" the knight ran forward through the newly opened gate excitedly. PaRappa rode next to the childlike knight as people around him stood in awe. Some of them even bowed. "This way! this way!" The knight bounded. PaRappa rode up crowded by peasants who seemed to eat dessert all day.

One of them, a blue lizard, took one look at PaRappa and dashed to the castle. She burst into the throne room followed by two knights trying to stop this scaly peasant.

"Sorry sir she's super fast," Said a panting knight. They had obviously eaten like PJ lately.

"King PJ, PaRappa has returned," She said panting. PJ sat up in his throne.

"What?!" He gasped. A donut fell from his hand (If you want you could imagine this in slow motion). PJ got up and looked out across his fabulous kingdom. He could see crowds gather around a character sitting high atop a horse climbing the rolling hills of the kingdom. It was indeed PaRappa.

He immediately started on his way down the stairs as quickly as he could.

"Sire! Where are you off to?!" The tired knight asked. PJ did not answer. Outside the castle he stood up high atop a hill.

"PARAPPA! OVER HERE!" He shouted using his hands as a megaphone. PaRappa stopped his horse and saw PJ, but he didn't know PJ. His horse quickly galloped over to him. "Hey buddy. What are you doing here. I haven't seen you since well, since I lost you at the park," PJ said. PaRappa looked in his memories for some sort of hidden part of it that contained PJ. He couldn't find it.

"I'm not sure, what I am doing here." PaRappa said worried that he might hurt PJ's feelings by not knowing who he was.

"That's fine. You hungry? I got a whole bunch of snacks!" PJ offered as an invitation.

"Sure! What type?" PaRappa asked getting off his horse.

"ALL the types," PJ smiled.

"Woah," PaRappa got a little excited. The dinner he had with the werewolves wasn't to his liking. It was _noodles_. Yuck! He didn't eat much of it.

Inside the massive dining room of the castle the two friends sat at one end of the table made for 50. All they had to do was pound a fork and knife on the table 3 times while saying what they're next meal would be, and it would fall from the ceiling.

"Wafels! wafels! Wafels! Way more than a pawful! My plate can't wait for the taste so great! Add the syrup, and I might just tear up, at the wonderful food you've made!" PaRappa said on the spot while keeping the fork knife beat.

"Wow that was great!" PJ said,"I wish I could rhyme that quick,"

"Oh thanks! It isn't as easy as it looks," PaRappa sighed, "PJ you've been amazingly nice to me, but I don't think i'm the person you think I am. I'm, Putt, not PaRappa. You've got me confused with someone else."

"You've gotta be kidding. There's no way you _aren't_ PaRappa. You act too much like him. But that really doesn't matter seeing this is just a dream and you are a figment of my imagination," PJ said wishing he didn't say that. Saying it out loud made the dream seem more plastic and fake. Despite that, from PaRappa's point of view PJ seemed even more real.

"You know we're in a dream?" PaRappa asked with curiosity.

"Yeah. I have this same dream every time I sleep. It took a lot of work making it just right," PJ said proud of his mental handywork.

"Oh. How did you even do that?" PaRappa asked.

"Excessive sleep," PJ said making being asleep all the time seem cool.

"But that doesn't make any sense. This is my dream," PaRappa was getting to something.

"No it's not. I have this dream every day. You're a part of my dream this time around. If you're aren't a part of my dream then tell me something you did yesterday,"

"I was helping Jessica and Gabe find their football. I also bounded with my familiar by giving him a candy," PaRappa pushed his words in an argumentative way.

"What's a familiar?" PJ asked.

"It's like you, but after you die as an animal. Mine is a bird," PaRappa tried to draw the bird in the air with his finger.

"I never knew that. Hey wait a minute, I _never_ knew that! I don't know how to rap either! How could you be a figment of my imagination If I can't imagine The stuff you do!?" PJ's eyes widened.

"Because i'm real," PaRappa felt he was winning the argument.

"Who... _are_ you?" PJ squinted his eyes trying to look deeper. He then looked at PaRappa in a worried way, "Didn't you turn into a dog dog PaRappa?"

"I'm not a dog dog anymore,"

"Wha-!" Everything disappeared. PJ had woken up. PaRappa was now sitting by himself in a black void. "Dang," He was still hungry.


	24. Seeing isn't believing

When PaRappa woke up the next morning something kept tickling his nose. It irritated him so much that he ended up sneezing awake. To his surprise it was hair. He was back completely now, but with the addition of some thick blonde hair. PaRappa went right back to trying to remember what happened in his dream that night. It had been quite a while since the dream had taken place in his mind, so it was a little difficult to put it back together. He did get all of the important parts.

PJ on the other hand remembered everything about all of his dreams. When he woke up in the middle of the night he had practically danced with joy to what he had just experienced. He then went back to sleep immediately and tried to find PaRappa again. Unfortunately he had no luck. The entire kingdom looked but they never found their dear friend PaRappa.

The connection created by Brent had been broken when he woke up. In the back of PJ's mind he thought he was delusional, and that the friend he had found in a dream was nothing more than a hope manifested into a character by his own brain. He really just wanted to hold on to that hope, even if it meant that later his hope could be crushed into another empty depression. He wanted to keep it for as long as he could.

When he woke up the next morning he was reminded of something that PaRappa had said, " _I'm, Putt, not PaRappa. You've got me confused with someone else,"_

That was a little worrisome. Had he still been troubled with memory loss? PaRappa had been dealing with it before. It made the evidence that PaRappa was back even more true. He was back for sure, and lost. PJ couldn't just sit there and do nothing. So he called Matt.

"MATT!" PJ shouted.

"*yawn* sorry, what?" Matt said, woken up by PJ's call.

"PaRappa's ALIVE!" He said enthusiastically.

"Don't joke about that PJ, that's just, You shouldn't be kidding about that," Matt said.

"No! I mean it! We need to go find him!"

"What? How do you know he's alive?" Matt was very skeptical, also sleepy.

"Because he was never gonna die in the first place!" PJ started to doubt himself, but he choose not to show it.

"Wat, But he said-"

"Forget about what he said- PaRappa's a liar. He was turning into a dog-" Matt hung up. PJ felt like an idiot. He also sorta felt like the evidence that he had for PaRappa being alive was in no way real proof. What if he was wrong and got everyone's hopes up, and he turned out to be false? That would probably be the worst feeling.

He had to start packing for his trip to HaHa land... eventually. He had gotten free tickets from Sunny Funny, as she worked there as a gardener for the summer. Matt, Paula and Katy had also gotten free tickets. They were going in about a week.

With the new PaRappa situation PJ didn't want to leave. He felt that if he left PaRappa would surely get even more lost than ever before. He felt that he would be even farther away from PaRappa.

Matt on the other end of the spectrum had gone back to sleep a little angry at PJ for trying to tell him such an obvious lie. Asleep he found Brent.

"Hello," Brent said with an evil smile. They were standing in another black void.

"What?"

"THAT'S NUMBER 4!" Brent said. Suddenly a giant number 4 fell from the sky. Matt gasped as his eyes cartoonily bulged from his head before he got flattened by it. He was now Joe Chin. Matt fell on his knees.

"Whyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" He shouted. (because you refuse to accept strange things as your norm, so you will forever be cursed by random horrible events that you can't understand.)

PaRappa was currently watching TV when Max came back downstairs.

"Woah. Look at you, Ohmygosh. You look just like that guy!" Max snapped his fingers trying to remember, "Aw I lost it. But you look just like em! I really like your hair by the way,"

"Oh, Thank you. I think your hair looks nice too!" PaRappa said looking at his hair for a second.

"Ptttttt! You think my hair looks neat?" Max asked doubting that his black out of order hair could ever amount to anything.

"Well yeah," PaRappa had no sense of good or bad hair.

"Putt guess what!" Gabe said before tripping and tumbling down the stairs, "Ow... We found Pat. He's coming this afternoon. Shhhhh aw,"

"Wow. I can't thank you enough you guys! I... I don't know what to say..."

"How about we get a picture with you," Jessica suggested at the top of the stairs, "Wow look at you! It's almost as if i'm looking at a completely different person,"

"Really?" PaRappa blushed and felt around his face. He knew it was different, but not that different.

"Better to have a picture to remember you by," Jessica smiled. They all got together near the stairwell and put a camera with a timer on the table. PaRappa hadn't really gotten to know all of the werewolves, but he very much appreciated them or saving his life and whatnot.

They took 2 pictures, one nice one, and a silly one. He noticed that in both pictures his crowla was sitting on the stairs. In the silly one he was even goofing around doing a split with his wings wide open. PaRappa chuckled at noticing it.

Later in the day the werewolves were watching jeopardy when PaRappa remembered something.

"Did any of you tell Pat that i'm a person now?" He asked everyone. They all sorta looked at him just now realizing their stupid mistake, "Oh my gosh guys! You forgot to tell him!?" PaRappa got nervous. He thought this problem was taken care of.

"Sorry Putt it just totally slipped my mind," Gabe said putting his chips down in guilt.

"Wanna call him? I have his number," a werewolf asked him.

"Sure," PaRappa became even more nervous due to the thing he was nervous about coming closer. He went one floor up to privately make the phone call.

"Ok," PaRappa said to calm himself while looking at the slip of paper with the phone number. He breathed, then began to dial.

Once all the numbers were put in he tried to figure out what to say. He would pick up any moment. It was becoming even more stressful. He then asked himself why he was being so nervous in the first place. That was when Pat picked up.

"Hello? Who is this?" Pat asked.

"It's Putt..," PaRappa said shyly.

"PUTT! Oh how I missed you! I'm coming this afternoon," Pat said excitedly.

"Oh, I know. The werewolves told me," PaRappa said.

"Werewolves?"

"Uh.. uh, yeah,"

"What is that a biker club? Haha. How are they? Treating you well?" Pat just wanted to make sure.

"Oh yes! They are very nice people. They rescued me from my kidnapper," PaRappa was starting to get more comfortable.

"I knew it! You were taken! What happened?"

"This guy just took me into his truck saying he was going to kill me. Luckily he never got to,"

"*Gasp!* Did he hurt you at all?" Pat became a bit off put.

"No. I got out unscathed. Uhm, I gotta tell you something really important,"

"I'm all ears!"

"I'm a person now. I don't even have a tail anymore. I know that's super hard to believe, but it's true," PaRappa held his breath for the reaction.

"Huh?"

"I'm a dog-person now. I'm not an animal anymore. I look different. I needed to tell you so you wouldn't be confused when you see me later," PaRappa _hated_ to repeat himself, but it had to be done.

"Oh. Does that have anything to do with your speaking?"

"I guess. I don't really know what really happened with me," PaRappa pondered around _why_ exactly his had happened to him. It continued to be a mystery.

"Well, bud i'm on my way right now so i'll see you in a bit. I'm really excited to see the new you. I was thinking we could go to HaHa Land tomorrow so you could meet my dad. Is that cool with you?"

"Yeah. We could totally do that,"

"All right i'll see you soon! Bye!"

"Bye!" PaRappa hung up. He felt a lot better about seeing Pat again now. He went down stairs.

"How did it go?" Gabe asked with dog Gabe in his lap eating the chips he was done with.

"It went well," PaRappa said generically.

"Oh, good. We're going to meet him at Valentine Park. I was planning on going early so we could play catch or... fetch depending on what happens. I would get into your good clothes since we're going out," Gabe said while looking at the TV.

"Ok," PaRappa went to get ready.


	25. The Future's like a Lake

p style="background-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box; color: #555555; font-family: source sans prohelvetica neue font-size: 18px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 24px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;"After he finished changing Gabe and Jessica looked him over like something was missing. PaRappa copied their thinking faces involuntarily. Gabe put a generic cap on PaRappa's style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"There," He style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Neat," PaRappa tweaked with it. He turned it backwards and left it that way. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Aw cute," Jessica said. PaRappa had no reaction./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box; color: #555555; font-family: source sans prohelvetica neue font-size: 18px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 24px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / At the park was a mini trail, a big wide field, and a lake surrounded by picnic benches. They had a special private place to eat that they had discovered. It was across the lake on top of an abandoned car. The car was on a hill so they could see most of the lake swimming people. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Why do you guys like to sit up here?" PaRappa asked looking out among the people. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"It's secluded. As anger induced werewolves we can blow off steam up here," Gabe explained with dog gabe in his lap. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Oh yeah. Remember that one time I was so angry I started dragging you around by your leg," Jessica recalled. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"It was by my foot. Ya'know, more painful than just my leg," Gabe said. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"You know what's more painful than getting dragged by your foot?" Jessica asked. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"What," Gabe could practically hear it already. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Getting your EAR ripped off," Jess laughed. PaRappa laughed with her despite not getting why it was funny. /p  
p style="background-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box; color: #555555; font-family: source sans prohelvetica neue font-size: 18px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 24px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"You know what's more painful than getting our ear ripped off?" Gabe asked about to just style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"What?" Jess style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"25,"Gabe howled out laughter and then accidentally rolled off the car. Jessica started laughing too and laughed even harder with PaRappa as Gabe fell off, "Ha! Ow haha!" Gabe laughed on the ground. Jessica checked her cell style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Oh! Pat is here. He's wondering where we are," She said looking at a text from him. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Say we're at the picnic area near the lake. When you see him tell me Putt so we can get our boat and greet him," Gabe said, "What type of man is he anyway?"/p  
p style="background-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box; color: #555555; font-family: source sans prohelvetica neue font-size: 18px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 24px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Oh, he's a purple cat man. Very dark purple. He's also got yellow eyes," PaRappa style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"He sounds like a real cool cat heh," Gabe said. Jessica finished the text and looked out across the park. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Maybe we should go across the lake so he can see us," PaRappa suggested. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Ok," Jess slid off the car and started walking back. PaRappa and Gabe followed to their canoe. They paddled across to the more active side of the lake. It was filled with little kids playing and people sunbathing on towels thinking it was a beach. They passed a sunburned fat man barely wearing anything. Gabe cringed./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box; color: #555555; font-family: source sans prohelvetica neue font-size: 18px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 24px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"This is exactly why I don't like this side of the lake,"He whispered. They went farther out away from the shore where there was more active people such as frisbee throwers and football players. The grass was also greener and softer underfoot. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / That's when they saw Pat jogging up the path that follows the lake. PaRappa saw him first. Jessica and Gabe followed his style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Is that him?" Jessica asked. PaRappa nodded he was getting nervous, "Hey! Hey over here!" Jessica waved. Gabe followed by doing the same. Pat rushed style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Are you the guys with Putt? !" He noticed PaRappa who was trying to hide behind Jessica. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Oooh you're like a person now!" Pat squealed. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Yeah I guess," PaRappa chuckled, embarrassed. Pat looked up from PaRappa and into the eyes of Jessica and style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I can't thank you enough for taking care of Putt though all this," Pat said sincerely. He then went in close and gave both of them a very large bear hug./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box; color: #555555; font-family: source sans prohelvetica neue font-size: 18px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 24px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Your welcome. We're just happy to have found you. Putt really missed you," Jessica said. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"No prob bob,"Gabe said. Dog gabe barked. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Well bye, I guess," PaRappa said style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"We aren't going yet! Look around! This place is awesome! You got lake, you got fresh open space. What's more to love?!" Pat shouted, "Come on Putt let's cannonball!" He rushed into the lake as PaRappa followed smiling again./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box; color: #555555; font-family: source sans prohelvetica neue font-size: 18px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 24px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" data-p-id="7b9553dbe776316009212be3c87686f8" /p  
p style="background-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box; color: #555555; font-family: source sans prohelvetica neue font-size: 18px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 24px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 24px 0px;" They spent the rest of the day splashing around in the lake. Happily laughing away with no worry or care. As this all happened PaRappa Putt Crowla sat high in the dark tree tops gazing down on them. He was delighted to see such a familiar joy, but then again was not completely engaged in it. He needed to find the date of that current day. Crowla twitched violently as he felt like watching his old self play around was wasting precious time. He had to get going, but he didn't want to start until he knew he really needed to. Knowing what day it was would really help. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / He flew down to the people hoping that they would ever say what day it was. Crowla sat on a picnic table looking down into the lake that PaRappa was playing in. PaRappa saw his familiar and was reminded to tell Pat about style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Oh Pat! I've got a familiar now too!" He shouted while doggy style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"A what?" Pat said after emerging from under the lake. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"A familiar see! It's me but I'm a crow!" PaRappa said pointing. The crowla remembered saying these things and it was very odd to him to hear it style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Oh, hi crow!" Pat waved to style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Waa," Crowla tried to say that he was a crow-la, but it didn't come out right. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He was really doubting that they were ever going to say what day it was. He couldn't remember if they had that day, or any future days. Crowla decided that it was best to make the journey now when he knew he was still early. PaRappa would surely survive while he was gone. He was with Pat, the sweetest and most innocent man to ever live. He was also a bodybuilder. PaRappa would be fine without him. The crowla flicked and flapped his way into the air to start his journey back to PaRappa Town to protect PJ from his incoming death./p 


	26. Stone Cold Sings a Song

(looking back, i hate this, but it's necessary so bear with me)

Stone Cold was sitting in a cool cave as the sun went down. His emotions were spicy and scrambled. He burned up inside. His brother John was going to kill him after what had happened. His family were skilled hunters of monsters. A werewolf clan was in PaRappa Town. Him and his 2 brothers were going to find them, and wipe them all out. It was supposedly going to be easy. They had armor on so they wouldn't get bitten. They had underestimated the amount of wolves and got ambushed.

He was really scared because he was really close to death. Being mauled on all sides while being forced against the ground was something he'll never forget. He could hear his bones snap and he could see his own flesh be ripped off like they were chicken wings. And the blood, oh the blood. It painted itself on every tooth, hair and eye those wolves had in a deep crimson. Those wolves grabbed tugged and took so much, but it still wasn't enough to kill him. He was lucky enough to have had the attack on a full moon, so when he was deep dead and cold his body reanimated itself into a monster. He wasn't dead, but he was starting to think that he would be better off so.

Stone took a hold of his silver axe and looked at it. He really didn't want to die. He was afraid to kill himself. Stone put his axe down. Sour crowlas walked and popped behind him, playing. Looking at them gave him an idea. He had an army, a vast one at that. They always had his back, and they had never let him down. He turned his back to the cave's entrance and began to sing.

"In the dark of the night I was tossing and turning," He started softy

"And the nightmare I had was as bad as can be --" He picked up his axe and took a step deeper.

"It scared me out of my wits --

A corpse falling to bits!

Then I opened my eyes

And the nightmare was...me!!

I was once the most feared man in all Transylvania.

When the wolves turned me they made a mistake!

My hunt made each of them pay

But one little boy got away!" He threw his axe at the cave wall

Little Pa Rapper, beware,

Stone Cold's awake!" He started his decent into this once booming coal mine with the crowlas following in song.

"In the dark of the night evil will find em!

In the dark of the night just before dawn! Aahoo," The crowlas sang

"Revenge will be sweet" Stone continued.

"When my/his hunt is complete!" They all sang, "In the dark of the night-"

"He'll be gone!" Stone got into a minecart and pushed it off into a steady water filled cavern.

"I can feel that my strength are slowly returning," He eyed his muscles, "Tie my sash and a dash of cologne for that smell!" The crowla's took note to this command,"As the Pieces fall into place

I'll see him crawl into place!!" The minecart suddenly stopped

Do Svidaniya, Pa Rapper, Your Grace! Farewell..." Stone stepped out of the cart and walked on into the wilderness.

"In the dark of the night terror will strike him!" The crowla's shouted.

"Terror's the least I can do!" Stone responded going up a hill.

"In the dark of the night evil will brew-ooh!" the crowlas harmonize.

"Soon he will feel that his nightmares are real!" Stone said finally a top the hill.

"In the dark of the night-" The crowlas started.

"He'll be through!" Stone said to a bunch of crowlas living at the foot of the hill.

"In the dark of the night evil will find him!" The crowlas behind Stone sang.

"Find him!" A rather large deep crowla said.

"Ooh! In the dark of the night terror comes true," the chorus sang.

"Doom him!" The deep one said yet again.

"My dear, here's a sign --" Stone started.

"It's the end of the line!" They all yelled. "In the dark of the night... In the dark of the night... In the dark of the night..." They harmonized, preparing with the soon smoother next line.

"Come my minions, Rise for your master, Let your evil shine! Find him now, Yes, fly ever faster" Stone commanded them swirling into the air.

"In the dark of the night... In the dark of the night... In the dark of the night..." The crowlas sang as they rose away.

"He'll be mine!" Stone shouted. (Song- a parody of "In the dark of the night" from Anastasia). He was alone now. It was quiet. Something was different. Stone touched the top of his head to find that some perky ears had appeared, "Uh oh,"

(Berserk)


End file.
